A Desperate Cry For Help Part II The Response
by vernieklein
Summary: AU Sequel to DCH, Now that Harry has been rescued, what will he do about Dumbledore's manipulations? Will he turn dark? What will he do about Voldemort? Follow Harry as he finds his rightful place in the world, one where friends become enemies and enemies become friends and maybe more! WARNINGS FOR SLASH, LV/HP/DM, PAST CHILD ABUSE, REFERENCES TO SUICIDE
1. Waiting is the Hardest Part

**A/N:** I would like to thank all of you that have followed me over to the Sequel of A Desperate Cry for Help Part 1. This is a direct continuation of that story. Thanks as always goes out to my beta JayEz and to Emily for all of their invaluable help.

This story is SLASH. There more than likely be nothing explicit posted here on ffn. If you would like to read the unedited story, head to my profile for the link. The main pairing of this story is Voldemort(TMR)/Harry/Draco. Yes, this is a triad story. There will be no non-con/dub-con in the story. Harry and Draco are only 16 at the start. For the time being the pairing is only Harry/Draco.

**Warnings for the WHOLE STORY:** Mentions of child abuse, underage (in some parts of the world) SLASH (boy/boy) sex, violence, questionable use of charms, Sexy Snakelike Visages!

**Disclaimer:** It will only be said once. I am not JK Rowling, I make no money, own nothing but the original ideas within. Do not sue, I own a few dogs and a couple of kids.

FLAMERS WILL BE FED TO MY DRAGONS!

**A Desperate Cry for Help Part II**

**The Response**

**Chapter 1**

**Waiting is the Hardest Part**

*July 31st sometime in the late evening

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the 4th floor Floo Room. Healer Rosier claimed he had a few items to grab before he could floo over and the floo on the student floor was locked to a select few. He hoped that his father and the Dark Lord met little resistance at Harry's house. Mostly, he hoped that Harry was alright. If his elf was anything to go by, Harry was in bad shape. Draco just hoped that this Rosier fellow could heal Harry. Draco knew they couldn't take Harry to hospital; it wasn't safe.

The floo flared to life and Draco yelled the password just before Healer Leonide Rosier stepped out of the hearth. He was a formidable man, standing over a head taller than Draco and twice as broad. Draco wasn't short, he had had a growth spurt over the summer, but this man was tall. In his hands was his kit, though Draco thought it looked more like a huge steamer trunk. There wasn't an infirmary set up at Riddle Manor yet, so Draco showed the Healer to bedroom 10, where his Lord had commanded. Now they just had to wait for Harry.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Severus glanced around the room he had apparated into. There was nothing to indicate that the boy even lived there. The wardrobe was full of broken things, and the mattress was thin. There was also blood all over the bed. It looked like it had been there for some time. His Lord and Lucius had already left with the boy but he needed to see what kind of life the Potter brat had. He still couldn't believe the state they had found him in. He had cuts and bruises over almost his entire upper half. Severus stepped over Harry's uncle, leaving him to stay stupefied on the hallway floor.

He walked down the stairs to glance around the main level of the house. Aside from the hideous wallpaper, nothing led Severus to believe that Harry was mistreated; that is, until he saw a door to a cupboard underneath the stairs. He vaguely recalled Draco telling him Harry had once called that cupboard home. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. The small cot was still there, a thin and threadbare blanket sat on top. A sign proclaiming the space 'Harry's Room' in crayon still tacked to the wall. There was a single bare bulb in a socket on the ceiling, complete with a short pull chain.

Severus stood up in disgust. He couldn't believe that Lily's flesh and blood would treat a family member that way. Severus walked into the parlour, glancing at the mantle to the electric fireplace the family had. The mantle was covered in pictures of the quintessential family, a large boy smiling in each of the pictures. Not a one held Harry, however. Severus stomped back up the stairs to Harry's room to make one final sweep before disapparating to his Lord's side.

~~..~~..~~..~~

The Dark Lord apparated directly into bedroom 10. Draco looked up at the _crack_ to see Harry being placed on the double bed. The room immediately turned into a flurry of activity. Draco could do nothing more than sit and stare at Harry's broken and bloodied body. The Dark Lord calmly stepped over to the settee Draco was on and sat next to him. Draco gave his Lord a pensive look, not knowing what - if anything - he should say. The Dark Lord grabbed Draco's hand, smoothing the skin behind the knuckles. He took a deep breath and turned to Draco.

"Draco, Healer Rosier is the best. Harry will be fine." Draco glanced at the smooth, pale hand holding his. It was comforting knowing that his Lord cared about him. Draco smiled.

"He will be." Draco repeated. "It's just scary. I wish that I could have done something about it."

"Draco," Voldemort interrupted, "there is no way you could have known it was going to be this bad. Just be glad that we were able to retrieve him safely. You need to be strong for him. He will need you in the days to come."

Draco and the Dark Lord watched as Healer Rosier waved his wand over Harry with increasingly complicated movements, stopping every few minutes to consult the piece of parchment floating nearby. After a half an hour of frantic casting, Healer Rosier approached the two men on the settee.

"My Lord, he is stable for the time being. I repaired a broken collarbone, five broken ribs, his left wrist, the left zygomatic bone - that's the bone around the eye -, the hairline fracture in the parietal bone on the right side of his skull, and stabilised the two cracked vertebrae. I also inflated his left lung and repaired his spleen. Had you arrived even a few minutes later, Harry would have died from the internal bleeding alone. He appears to have been thrown from a five-story building. I cannot believe these injuries were done without magic."

"Well, believe it," Draco spat. He was furious with Harry's muggle relatives. "What about the previous injuries? I do believe he has numerous bones that were never set properly."

"Yes, Master Malfoy. I re-broke twelve different bones. He has been given four doses of Skele-Gro and more blood replenishers than I care to count. The bruises have been covered in bruise paste and should fade within a few days. I will need to wait until he is conscious to see the extent of his head injuries. Magic can only fix so much."

"Thank you, Rosier. You may take your leave to rest. Bedroom 11 should suit your needs for the time being. When we have the infirmary up and running on the 3rd floor, your quarters will be relocated there. If there are any potions you need, please inform Severus."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you." Healer Rosier set a charm over Harry to alert him of his condition and left the room.

"Draco… Go ahead. Please, just be careful. He will be very sore even though the breaks have been healed." The Dark Lord let go of Draco's hand but not before giving it a squeeze. "I will sit here. Go on…" The Dark Lord pulled a thin tome out of his robe pocket and settled down for the night.

Draco stood up from the settee and walked to Harry's bed. He slowly climbed in, placing his hand on Harry's thigh. He sighed and conjured a blanket to cover them. Within minutes, Draco was asleep.

Voldemort looked up from his book to observe the two boys sleeping on the makeshift hospital bed. He shook his head slightly, and with a few flicks of his wand, Harry and Draco were in their pyjamas and blanketed with a light warming charm. He then transfigured his own robes into sleepwear and fell into a light sleep.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Lucius sat in his study at Riddle Manor, Severus at his side. He was worried about Harry. He had been up to the room on the 4th floor to check on Harry and found all three occupants asleep. Harry still looked battered but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully with Draco by his side.

"Severus," Lucius began, staring into his snifter of brandy. "How could those people have allowed that to happen to Harry? I always thought that they would have taken care of him. He could have died!" Lucius was beginning to see Harry as something of a second son. This fact had nothing to do with the boy's relationship with Draco, and everything to do with the professional relationship they seemed to have struck. "I am glad that the Dark Lord found him. If the Leader of the Light deigned to treat his Saviour that way, how would a 'normal' member of the Wizarding community have treated him?"

"I do not know, Luce. After you left I took a look around the house. There was no sign the boy even existed other than in the cupboard under the stair. His bed had so much blood on it. I took a look at the cupboard. What I found broke my heart. There was a small cot, a threadbare blanket, and a sign that said 'Harry's Room'. His room, Lucius… How long did he live there before they let him have that bedroom?"

"Severus, I- I looked in the boy's trunk when we arrived. There was a Hogwarts letter in it addressed to 'The Cupboard Under the Stairs'. I assume that he was there until then. Those muggles must have moved him then. We need to do something, Severus. He has a whole year before he comes of age. What will Dumbledore and his precious Order do if they get their hands on him?"

Severus looked at Lucius with dread. He knew exactly what they would do to him. Severus vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep him away from the Order. "Harry is emancipated. Technically, he doesn't have to go anywhere. Dumbledore is aware of this. Were you paying any attention at the will reading?"

Lucius looked at the floor, under his mask embarrassed for not remembering that point. "That will not stop Dumbledore and you know it, Sev! He will do everything in his power to keep Harry under his thumb."

"Calm down, Luce. We will have to discuss this with the Dark Lord then. I know that he plans to keep Harry here for the time being. He wants the boys taught here for at least the next year. Both of the boys will be of age next summer. We can always deal with that later. Harry knows his glamours. We should be okay outside of the Manor. It will be fine, Lucius."

"You are probably right. I am just concerned for him. He is almost a son to me. I just wish we had not been so blind to the things going on there. We could have prevented most of this from happening."

"Lucius," Severus began, "drink your brandy. Then you can come to bed and let me make you forget everything."

Lucius downed his brandy in one shuddered gulp, set the glass down and walked over to Severus. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week." Lucius purred in Severus' ear. "Do you think you're up to it?"

Severus smiled, grabbed Lucius around the waist and carried him off to their suite.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry woke up with a start. He looked around and realised that there was someone else in bed with him. He knew he wasn't in his own bed by the fact that this bed had curtains. Harry slowly turned his head to see who was breathing next to him. He saw a shock of white-blond hair and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thank Merlin it was just Draco.

Harry heard a small snort. Glancing around the darkened room he glimpsed a figure lying on the settee. He reached for his wand under the pillow and whispered a Lumos.

'So, I wasn't dreaming," Harry thought. 'It really was Voldemort that rescued me.' He figured that he should be upset, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. If Voldemort wanted him dead, he would have left him at Privet Drive. Harry figured that he would speak to him in the morning and he settled back into a deep sleep.

~~..~~..~~..~~

*August 1st

The Dark Lord woke at the break of dawn, vanished his blanket and walked over to the makeshift hospital bed Harry and Draco were sleeping on. Sometime in the middle of the night, Draco had moved to spoon Harry. He had his face buried in Harry's soft, raven hair. A piece of that hair had fallen into Harry's face and the Dark Lord lightly touched the strand, moving it to behind Harry's ear. At this, Harry stirred and smiled in his sleep. Voldemort then lowered his head and placed a kiss on Harry's scar.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sight in front of him. Voldemort had just turned to leave the room, but stopped when he heard a slight gasp.

"Harry?" The Dark Lord asked turning around. "Are you in pain? Do I need to send for the Healer?" He walked swiftly to the side of Harry's bed and sat down. Brushing his long, pale fingers against Harry's brow, he checked for a fever. Not feeling one, even though Harry's pulse was sky high, he asked again. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"I'm- I… I'm fine I guess. Erm… A little sore and my arm is asleep. But, I guess that has more to do with Draco than what happened…"

"Speaking of what happened, Harry, I am sorry. We should have gotten you out of that house sooner. Had I known that that _muggle_ was going to try to kill you, I would… well… That is neither here nor there, unfortunately. What matters now is that you are safe."

Harry looked at the Dark Lord with trepidation. "Safe? Are you so sure? You may not be trying to kill me anymore, but what of the Death Eaters?"

"I will speak to them. You will be safe on this floor. The only ones who may enter are the Malfoys, Severus, and Healer Rosier. The floor is heavily warded. I promise on my magic that no harm will come to you while you live here." Silver bands wrapped around Voldemort as Magic herself commanded his vow. Voldemort did a quick Lumos to prove intent, then let his wand retract back into his holster.

The Dark Lord started to stand from Harry's bed, but was stopped by a hand on his sleeve. "Stay please," Harry asked. "Your magic makes it feel better."

The Dark Lord nodded and moved to sit properly on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and crossed his ankles. Harry sighed and fell back into a deep sleep.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Lucius woke with a start, his body engulfed in the embrace of his favourite Potions Master. He had been having the most peculiar dream. The details were sketchy, but it revolved around a snake and a stone. Lucius shook the tendrils of sleep out of his head, moved Severus' arms and began to dress for the day.

Severus was still asleep, naked in their bed when Lucius left for the floo to go to the Ministry. Lucius had just shook his head at the sight and left the room. He had important matters to attend that day. The werewolf bill was going to the law department for final consideration. If it passed muster, it would be heard before the full Wizengamot within the week. Plus, there was the matter of Pettigrew and the Black trial. Amelia had promised now that they had the real suspect in custody it would be a matter of hours, not weeks, that Black would be found innocent. Lucius was going to ask for reparations to the House of Black for false imprisonment. It wouldn't bring Sirius back for Harry, but it would help him heal.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Remus Lupin sat in the small room in the cellar of the Black Estate in Wales. His transformation the last two nights had been easier now that he knew his cub was safe; however, the wolf in Remus felt something was off. Remus couldn't put his finger on it. The floo had not been hooked up to the network yet, so he was unable to speak with anyone to get answers. He was too tired to apparate, so he laid down for a nap. He would get to the bottom of the problem later.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Narcissa Black stepped out of the 4th Floor floo at Riddle Manor. After looking into Draco and Harry's room and finding no one, she set down the hall to the makeshift infirmary. Inside she found the Dark Lord lounging, for lack of a better word, on the bed eating breakfast with Harry and Draco sleeping soundly next to him.

"My Lord," Narcissa bowed. "How are the boys?"

The Dark Lord set down his cup of coffee. "The boys are fine, Cissa. Draco is worn out from the amount of worry he has faced, and Harry, well, Harry will be fine. Rosier said it may be a few days before he is back to normal, but the bones have all healed and the scars and bruises are fading. He will be up and terrorising us all by tomorrow morning." The Dark Lord laughed softly.

"May I, my Lord?" Narcissa pulled out her wand to run a few diagnostic spells. "It's not that I don't trust Rosier. He is a fine Healer, but this is my Harry we are speaking of."

"Of course, Narcissa. Do what you must." Voldemort snapped his fingers and Floppy arrived to take away the breakfast dishes. He then pulled out his book and proceeded to read.

Narcissa performed various diagnostic spells on Harry, consulting the parchment of results when she was done. She gasped loudly reading the results. Harry had been through more abuse than most adult Death Eaters. The one thing missing, thankfully, was sexual assault. Narcissa did not know what she would have done had she found that on the list.

"I know, Cissa. It is hard to believe. The boy almost died last night. He has awoken twice since then. Both times he looked to me for guidance. I do not know if he was lucid or not. Rosier will be returning with Harry's potions in a few moments if you would like to wait."

Narcissa took a seat on the settee. A few minutes later, Healer Rosier walked in the room with a tray of potions.

"Narcissa dear, it is good to see you." Rosier stated as he spelled potions into Harry's stomach. "I assume you wish to speak of Harry's condition?"

"You know me too well," Narcissa laughed politely. "Is it true? A punctured lung? A ruptured spleen? Thankfully I gave him that house elf. He would have died if there had been no one to rescue him." Narcissa became frantic at the thought and rushed to Harry's side. She placed her hand on the small teen's head, mesmerised as Harry turned into the touch.

"Has he never been shown affection before my Lord? Why does he behave like a puppy?"

"Cissa, calm down please. It will do no good if Harry wakes up and sees you in this state. You can see he is okay for now; there is nothing more you can do. Go sit with Leonide and discuss his treatment. I have paperwork to do."

"Floppy." The Dark Lord called.

Floppy appeared in the room with a soft _pop_. "Yes, Master?"

"Floppy, go retrieve the folder off of my desk that I was working on yesterday. Bring a pot of black ink, a pot of red, and my phoenix feather quill." The Dark Lord conjured a work surface above his lap.

"Yes, Master." Floppy left the room, reappearing moments later with the requested materials.

"Thank you, Floppy. That is all." Voldemort began the numerous reports sitting in the folder. He still had the four reports from the raid in Wales to go over. The Dark Lord thought that maybe it was time to hire a new assistant or at least someone willing to do all of the paperwork. Running an organization as vast as the Dark Forces was a daunting task.

Narcissa was sitting with Healer Rosier talking quietly about Harry's injuries. Healer Rosier gave Narcissa the completed list that Harry had had when he had appeared in the Manor. Narcissa turned green, then white and her face settled on a shade of red.

"My Lord?" Voldemort looked up from his paperwork. "We are going to do something about these muggles, correct?"

"Cissa, we will," Voldemort sighed. "However, I would like to leave Harry in charge of their demise. No doubt he will want a major say in what happens to them. He was the one to have to suffer at their hands for almost fifteen years."

"I understand, my Lord. I cannot believe anyone would do that to a child. Children are our most cherished. Plans must go through for a magical orphanage. I will speak to Lucius when he arrives back at the Manor this evening. I will begin drafts on the bill this afternoon."

"Very good, Narcissa. Merlin knows we need it. No one should have to go through what Harry and I had to." The Dark Lord sighed again, looking lovingly at Harry and carded his hands through the dark silky locks. "How is our littlest charge this morning?"

"She is doing well. The adjustment is going as expected. She unfortunately was unable to tell me her name. I have given her the name Serephina. She is a polite young lady for two. Very quiet. She enjoys the house elves' company and comes when I call to her. Her elf, Blinky, is working on toilet training and dressing with little Serephina. Would you like me to bring her by this afternoon for luncheon?"

"Of course, Narcissa. I do believe that the boys will be up to joining us as well. We will meet in my personal dining room. Do tell Severus to join us as well. Healer Rosier, if you would?"

"Of course, my Lord." Healer Rosier rose, then bowed low. "I shall be back to check on Lord Black before luncheon. Narcissa, I would like to give little Serephina a check-up after luncheon as well. We can conduct the examination in her room if you prefer."

"That will be fine, Healer Rosier." Narcissa walked over to the bed, bending to give Harry and Draco kisses on their brows. "We will see you at luncheon."

Healer Rosier bowed low once more to the Dark Lord and took leave of the room.

Narcissa stood, turned to the Dark Lord, "Is he going to be all right? I know you have a connection to him. Lucius told me. Have you used it? Does he seem fine in there? Healer Rosier claimed to not know the extent of damage in Harry's brain."

"Narcissa, calm down. I have brushed the inside of his mind. Things are a jumble in there; however, he seems to be fine. He was coherent earlier when he spoke. Both of his eyes focused on my face. We will not know anymore until he wakes, which should be soon. Until then, per his request, I will stay here."

"Yes, my Lord. I apologise for my demeanour. I am just concerned, that is all."

"It is fine, Cissa." The Dark Lord continued to write notes on the report in front of him. "Go take care of Serephina. I look forward to seeing her at luncheon."

Narcissa, knowing a command to leave when she heard one, bowed to her Lord and walked gracefully out the door."

~~..~~..~~..~~

**A/N: **I do not want to hear any flames about Serephina. One, she is 2. Two, just because her magic manifested early, does not make her all powerful. She isn't a Mary Sue, and isn't even that important to the story. She will be talked about every now and again, but eventually she will be adopted and not spoken of but in passing.


	2. The Dark Lord and the Order

**A/N:** I just want to say 'wow'! Thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed this story. I had over 100 follows in the first 2 days. I have received a lot of positive feedback for this sequel, either through reviews or through PM's and I would like to say thank you to everyone who has dropped me a line. I do try to respond back to everyone who leaves a note. If I have forgotten you, do not fret, I will get there soon.

Just a reminder that my beta JayEz is the most wonderful woman on the planet and I love her to pieces!

Also, Serephina, an OC, is not a Mary Sue. She is just a little girl whose magic manifested itself earlier than most. She is not a main character in this story. Eventually she will be adopted and we will probably hear no more from her other than in passing.

I do hope that everyone had a safe and wonderful Holiday, regardless of what you celebrate. Also, have a safe New Years. See you in 2014!

**Chapter 2**

**The Dark Lord and the Order**

Narcissa was sitting in her salon at Riddle Manor on the floor and played with Serephina. Serephina was the beautiful muggleborn witch the Death Eaters rescued from the raid in Wales. Narcissa was confused as to why the Dark Lord ordered such an extensive raid on a village just to rescue her, but it was not her place to question her Lord. Serephina was entertaining Narcissa with colourful blocks, stacking one on top of the next with precision.

"Serephina?" Narcissa began sweetly, "it's almost time for luncheon, sweetheart. We need to pick up the blocks and go meet our Lord in the dining room."

Narcissa gasped as Serephina quietly levitated the blocks into the appropriate toy bin. She then stood up and reached for Narcissa's hand.

Narcissa stood, smoothed the wrinkles out of her gown and grasped Serephina's hand with a slight smile. She knew her Lord would be pleased with the display of such magic from the two year old.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Draco woke to Harry snoring slightly. The Dark Lord was still sitting on the makeshift hospital bed doing paperwork Draco smiled at the peaceful look on Harry's face, wondering if he should wake him. Harry, however, must have felt Draco staring for moments later his eyes were trained on Draco's face.

"Hey there, you," Draco said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Harry looked around a little groggily; Draco was lying next to him in the bed, that didn't surprise him. What did, however, was the fact that Voldemort was lounging on the bed like he belonged there. It made the bed a little cramped, but Harry vaguely remembered asking him to stay. He wondered why that was. Why he felt better in the presence of the Dark Lord. He should be scared out of his mind, not experiencing a feeling of warmth. Earlier, Harry remembered, when Voldemort had gone to leave the room, a feeling of dread had overcome Harry. He knew the feeling was irrational, but he had learned to trust those 'gut' feelings. He felt like it was something he needed to explore. He would just need to make some time, maybe in the shower, to get to the bottom of the issue.

"I feel better; a little sore, but better. Last time I woke you were sleeping. On my arm, you prat! I couldn't move. I made Tom here-" At that Voldemort gave Harry a pointed glare. "-come and sit with me. I figured that if I was trapped, he should be too."

"Harry! You can't just go around treating our Lord-" Draco began before being cut off by said Dark Lord.

"Draco, it's fine. All I had to do today was look after Harry, and paperwork. There is always paperwork to do. I really need to find some mindless lackey to do it for me. Now, Harry, how are you? Really?"

"I'm fine… err… what do I call you? I'm not going to call you 'My Lord'. Voldemort-" at this Draco shuddered. "-Voldemort makes people freak out, and it's obvious you do not wish for me to call you Tom…"

"You may call me Marvolo. Lucius is to introduce me as Lord Marvolo Gaunt at the Minister's Ball on the 5th. Of course, around lesser Death Eaters, it would be preferable for you to call me Lord, but I will not force you. Draco, in private you may call me Marvolo as well."

Draco looked at Harry as is he had grown an extra head. He couldn't believe that Harry was lying there, calm as can be, in front of the Dark Lord. He thought that maybe Harry had more wrong with his brain then they thought. Harry looked back at him, a clear 'What?' on his face, but he kept quiet.

"Thank you, my Lord. Are we expected soon for luncheon? I can infer that Mother will want us to dine together since everyone is here."

"Yes, Draco. Your mother expressed interest in all of us eating together. I do believe that she invited Healer Rosier and Severus as well." The Dark Lord gathered his paperwork and with the flick of his wrist vanished it to his study. "We should be going. Harry, I assume you would like to freshen a bit? I preformed some cleaning spells after Rosier healed you, but nothing compares to a shower. You should have plenty of time; that is of course, if Draco leaves you be."

"Yes, Marvolo. Thank you." Harry leaned over and kissed Draco. "I'll just be a few minutes. Go ahead. I will have Flimsy escort me to the dining room when I'm done."

Draco rose from the bed, smiled at Harry and started toward the door. The Dark Lord stood as well, making the decision that he would escort Draco and have a talk with him on the way.

"Draco, I wish to walk with you. We have much to discuss." Draco nodded and waited at the door.

Harry stepped into the en suite, ready for the shower within.

Harry adjusted the water, and stripped down. His body was riddled with yellowish bruises, but the scars were lighter than they had ever been. The potions Healer Rosier had given him must have taken care of that, Harry mused. He was still very sore, but felt better from the few hours of sleep he had got. He knew that before Voldemort joined him on the bed, his sleep had been fitful. Harry didn't understand why that was.

The thought that Voldemort was Osiris upset him slightly. He had poured his heart out to his greatest enemy. But, now that Harry thought about it, Voldemort was the one to rescue him, not Dumbledore. Dumbledore, the man who supposedly cared so much about Harry had ignored him. He had downplayed the abuse, had told Harry he was the one making a big deal of it. Dumbledore would have left him - no, did leave him there to die. If Dumbledore really cared, truly worried about Harry, he would have been the one to send someone. Instead, Hedwig placed all her trust in Voldemort of all people to be his 'saviour'.

Voldemort, no, Marvolo had known the whole time that he was Harry Potter. If he had wanted him dead, he could have just sent someone to kill him. He had known that there were no wards around the house at Privet Drive. He had sent Lucius to check. He could have had Lucius kill him right then. But he didn't. He had continued to send letters to Harry, had sent help in the form of books. If Marvolo had wanted Harry dead, he wouldn't have done all those things… would he? He had also never lied to Harry. Sure, he had omitted a few things, but when Harry had asked him if he were a Death Eater, he had said 'no'. And, he isn't, so there was no lie there.

He had never claimed to be a 'Light' wizard, he had all but told Harry he supported the Dark Lord, and of course he would support himself. He had had no problem with Harry wanting an audience with him. He had even made time for it. Harry remembered that Marvolo had even sent clay and detailed instructions on making a golem. Granted, he never had had the chance to work on it, but the fact that he had sent it should count for something, right?

Harry was confused. He knew now, or at least he thought, that Marvolo no longer wanted him dead. But why? He would need to find out. Harry also wanted to know why he felt so _safe_, so _secure_ around the Dark Lord. He should feel creeped out, scared even.

Harry wondered what was going to happen now that he wasn't at Privet Drive. He knew that owls would reach him here, but if the Order put a tracking charm on them, Harry wouldn't find out until it was too late. He would need to speak to Marvolo about that. There was, of course, the problem of him no longer being at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Maybe they could still place that golem there.

Harry shampooed his hair, letting the hot water sooth away the ache in his scalp. His head hurt. A lot. He felt like he had been kicked in the bloody head! Maybe he had. The details of the beating the night before were sketchy in his brain. He tried to focus on them but they kept slipping away from him. It felt fuzzy, incomplete, like sand flowing through his fingers. Hopefully, Healer Rosier would have the answer. He had a feeling that something more than the usual beating had happened.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Draco and the Dark Lord headed down the hallway, Draco a step behind his Lord.

"Draco, how am I to speak with you if you are walking behind me?" Draco blushed slightly at this, and stepped up to the Dark Lord's side. "Better. Now, do you find it wise that I wait until the Ball to declare my intentions, or should I approach Harry sooner? I find that I have no experience with these matters."

Draco took a deep breath and began, "My Lord. I believe that it is best if you wait. I would not approach Harry with your intentions until you feel that he is comfortable around you. Let me feel him out for a week or so. If you approach him too soon, he will close up to you. Get to know him first. Spend time with him. I think the first time should include me, but after he knows your intentions, you could spend some alone time with him. He has had his whole world turned upside down in a matter of a few days. I know that you have been conversing with him for a while, but he did not know it was you until yesterday." At this Draco stopped. The Dark Lord stopped as well, waiting for Draco to continue.

"He is scared. He may not show it, but underneath that cool a very scared little boy. He needs love, but he cannot be smothered. No one hugged him growing up. No one tended his hurts; no one comforted him after a bad dream. I'm sure that you saw the locks on his door, the bars on his window… He's had those since he came home from 2nd year. They branded him a freak, an abomination. He was made to be lower than a house elf. A nobody. That uncle of his would have locked him away forever and hoped that one of these times Harry would just die so they could be rid of him." Draco had tears in his eyes. No one would hurt Harry like that ever again if he had any say in it.

"Draco," the Dark Lord started, pulling him into an awkward embrace. "It's okay. The important thing is that we have him now. Be there for him. Help him heal. I will see about getting a mind healer in for Harry. He may need it." Voldemort released Draco. "Let's go to lunch and we'll talk further after Harry is back resting."

Draco nodded and they continued to make their way to the dining room in silence.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry stood in the doorway to Marvolo's dining room. He saw Draco sitting in the seat left of his Lord with Narcissa and a little girl next to her. Snape sat next to the little girl, a pensive look on his face. He appeared to want to be any place but there right now. Harry laughed at the sight. He knew that Snape didn't like children; it was humorous to find him having to interact with one so young.

Harry accidentally snorted at Snape trying to keep the little girl from smearing him with pureed peas. Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked at Harry in the doorway. He cast his eyes to the floor, hoping that everyone would stop staring. It seemed to do the trick. After a few moments, everyone went back to what they had been doing.

The only seat available for Harry was next to Marvolo on his right side. This seat was normally occupied by Lucius. He knew that Lucius was at the Ministry, so the seat wasn't open for the blond Minister. He figured that this was a subtle cue of some sort from Marvolo, but what, Harry didn't know.

Harry started toward the open seat. He was within a metre of the chair when Draco and Marvolo jumped up from their seats. As Harry moved to sit down, Marvolo pulled the chair. Harry gave him a confused look, but sat. He placed his napkin in his lap and Marvolo and Draco both returned to their seats.

Narcissa turned from Serephina to ask, "Harry, how are you feeling today? I do say that Draco was quite upset last night. Flimsy as well. I had to send her to Malfoy Manor to work on Ball preparations to keep her from harming herself further. I do hope that is fine."

"Of course that is fine, Narcissa. I am quite well this afternoon. Healer Rosier did a bang up job fixing me up. I have been in worse shape before, anyway." At this admission, Harry ducked his head sheepishly. He knew that Narcissa was aware of the past abuse, but he had never told anyone of the extent. Not even Draco.

Narcissa pretended that she hadn't heard Harry's last statement. She went back to feeding little Serephina. "I do hope that you enjoy lunch today, Harry. I personally made sure the house elves made your favourites."

Harry was grateful for the thought. He piled his plate high of the delectable foods in serving platters, thankful that lunch was an informal affair.

"Healer Rosier?" Harry began with trepidation, "I was wondering if you could go through my injuries with me? I seem to have some fuzzy spots in my memory. Is it because of what my unc- no, _that man_ did to me?"

Leonide Rosier looked to Narcissa for approval. He knew that Harry had a right to know; he didn't know, however, if it was an appropriate conversation for mealtime. Narcissa nodded, so Rosier began. "Harry, you were gravely injured. If our Lord had not come to your side when he did, you would have died. The injuries were extensive. The most grave were your punctured lung and ruptured spleen. I know that you have been reading up on the art of healing, so you know that a ruptured spleen can kill you within minutes if not properly stabilised."

Harry glanced at the others around the table. Draco's face was pale, Severus looked like he wanted to kill someone, Narcissa was on the verge of tears (even visible through her mask), and Marvolo was obviously plotting something. Harry was glad that he was surrounded by people that actually cared about him. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve it, but he was still happy.

"You also had a hairline fracture on your skull. That may explain some of the 'fuzzy' feelings you have. I am concerned that you may have a mild concussion. No magic can heal them, you have to heal on your own with time. You may never regain the full memory of last night, but if I were you, I wouldn't want to remember. The bone around one of your eyes was shattered. That's why you have a bruise there. You also had numerous other broken bones. None as severe, though."

"Thank you, Healer Rosier. I promise to get plenty of rest and to let you know if there are any problems. I assume that I will be taking potions for the next few days?" Harry made a face at this; Severus' potions were tolerable at best. Harry swore that the man intentionally made them taste like they were scrapped off the bottom of his shoe.

"There are a few potions, yes. A nutrient potion at every meal; I have been told you are accustomed to that one. You also will need a stabiliser potion once a day for the next week. This will help to stabilise your bones. I had to re-break quite a few. While Skele-Gro will regrow broken and missing bones, they still need to be protected while they heal fully. The stabiliser will act as that protection."

Harry looked confused at the last statement. "Excuse me, Healer Rosier; I've never taken a stabiliser before. I've had a few doses of Skele-Gro over the years, administered by Madam Pomfrey-" At this, Severus scoffed. "But she has never mentioned me needing additional potions."

"Ah, well you see," Healer Rosier began, "nothing against Madam Pomfrey, but she is a medi-witch, not a Healer. She should know better, though. It is standard practise to use supporter potions when you regrow or break bones. You will also be taking a potion for headaches for at least a week. It is more preventative than anything. We do not know how long it will take your brain to recover from the bruising from the concussion. That potion is also once a day, but can only be taken on an empty stomach. You will drink the headache potion in the morning and the stabiliser after dinner. There needs to be at least eight hours between. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, do they have to taste like shite?" Harry laughed. "I can only assume that Snape made them, right? All his potions taste nasty. No offence, sir."

"None taken, Potter." Severus chuckled. "I find that flavouring the potions causes them to be less effective. Otherwise, I would make all of your taste like snitches. It is your favourite food, correct?"

"That was one time!" Harry laughed.

"Sev, I can't believe you of all people are trying to make a joke. What's this about the snitch being Harry's favourite food?" Marvolo was confused. Who would willingly eat a golden snitch?

"First year Harry nearly swallowed the snitch instead of catching it. It was his first game ever. I remember it quite well. It was the beginning of the end of the Slytherin team's Quidditch dreams." Draco thought back to that day. Harry had looked so free on his broom. He remembered the way the grass had smelled, the way Harry had looked on his Nimbus 2000. If he thought hard enough, he could picture the entire game in his head.

"I wonder what happened to that snitch. I would love to have it as a souvenir. I should ask Madam Hooch when we go back to school." Harry missed the look that Draco gave the Dark Lord at Harry's statement. "I can display it next to all my other mementos from school." At this, Draco laughed and muttered something that sounded like 'what mementos' before turning back to his lunch.

"Harry," Marvolo began after some time sitting in silence eating, "I would like to see you and Draco in my study after lunch. We have much to discuss." The Dark Lord turned to address Draco, "Draco, after you two are done, I would like you to show Harry around the Manor. Be sure to contact Healer Rosier when you are finished. Harry needs to have one more check-up before being released to do whatever it is you teenagers get up to now a days."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said reverently. He knew that in this particular situation he might have been able to get away with calling the man Marvolo, but he did not want to test his Lord so soon.

Harry eventually became confused by the conversations being held around him, so he tucked into his lunch and kept his eyes on his plate. This gesture was not lost to the Dark Lord. He made a mental note to speak with Harry about it later.

~~..~~..~~..~~

"Harry?" Narcissa asked as he was getting up from the table. "I would like to spend some time with you this evening. If Healer Rosier gives you clearance, I would like to floo Franco and have him instruct you in the Viennese Waltz. The Ball is in a few days and I am positive that Draco would appreciate one turn around the floor with you.

Harry gave Narcissa a pensive look. "Narcissa. I have two left feet. I am beyond instruction. I do not see how Franco can make me passable in four days, well three since today is almost over."

"Harry," Draco began, "no one is beyond instruction. Franco is the best there is. If he can't teach you in four days, I will be your personal slave for a week."

"And what then would be my punishment if he can?" Draco gave Harry a sly look.

"I would rather not discuss the particulars in polite company," Draco winked.

"Thank you, dear son. Those of us with a more, shall I say, _delicate_, disposition do not need to hear of your extracurricular proclivities."

"Mother! I-"

"Now, now, Draco. I do believe our Lord has requested your presence in his study. Best to not keep him waiting. Harry, my dear? I will send for you in a few hours. Franco will be delighted to provide you tuition."

"Thank you, Narcissa. I look forward to his visit." Harry lightly kissed her knuckles and bowed gracefully before he left the room.

~~..~~..~~..~~

"Gentlemen, please enter," the Dark Lord intoned from his seat behind the large oak desk.

"My Lord," Draco bowed before he sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Marvolo." Harry, however, did not bow, but slumped into the open seat next to Draco.

"Harry," Marvolo began, "Do at least sit up straight. You are the Lord of two Most Noble Houses. Begin to act like one. I will not tolerate insolence, even in private."

Harry immediately sat up straight and brushed the front of his clothing with his hand. He was at a loss as to how to act in front of Voldemort. The only other powerful wizard he had audience with could have cared less how he sat in a chair. "I am sorry, Marvolo. I will attempt to act as befitting of my station."

"Please ensure that you do. Now, gentlemen, down to business. Harry, I do not know if you are aware, but on the 28th Draco took the Mark. He does not have the traditional Mark of a Death Eater. His initiation was by ritual rather than the traditional method. He did not have to torture to receive his Mark. I felt that you would have an aversion to it. I would like to Mark you in this way as well." At this, Harry gasped. He had never expected to be Marked by Voldemort. He initially had only wanted to gain audience.

"Not to cause offense, Marvolo, but before I decide to take the Mark, I would like to discuss your beliefs and where you would like to see your organisation in the Wizarding world."

Harry was very leery about taking any kind of mark. He didn't want Marvolo to know this, but the thought of binding himself to _anyone_ was scary. He knew that there was already some sort of a 'connection' between Marvolo and himself through his scar. He didn't know how far that connection went. Maybe it would be enough for Marvolo. Harry knew though that the answers to his questions would determine his allegiance in the upcoming war. He would be naive if he thought that Marvolo would stop fighting this war if Harry joined him. The war was bigger than Harry; he knew that.

"I understand, Harry. I did promise you an audience, and one thing I will never do is lie to you. Are there specific questions you would like to ask?"

"Yes, my first question concerns the muggleborn population. I do not agree with your view on killing or ostracising every muggleborn that comes into our world. Hermione had lent me the book, So You Can do Magic! once, and in it is the belief that muggleborn witches and wizards may have come from squibs. This would explain why suddenly magic appears in some families. It also explains families like the Creeveys. The parents have no magic whatsoever, but both of their sons are wizards. How is that possible if there is not some sort of magic in their family?"

"Harry, I do admit that in the past I have indiscriminately killed muggleborns. I do have researchers working on the muggleborn issue. They, too, have come to the conclusion that first-generation witches and wizards must have a squib or two close in their family tree. I am working with the Department of Mysteries and now, with Lucius running the Ministry, the Minister's office, to spot those children living in the muggle world sooner. We can then send the snatchers out to retrieve those children and bring them to be raised in our world."

Harry was impressed. It seemed that Voldemort had a competent team working on the issue. "Where will those children go once you have 'snatched' them? There are no magical orphanages. Who will take care of them until they are adopted?"

"That is an easy answer, Harry. Narcissa will be arranging care. We will be opening an orphanage near Diagon Alley. There is a large swath of land near the Alley that is perfect for an orphanage. I was hoping to name it in your honour."

"Oh- ummm- No… really. Please don't do that. I have enough celebrity as it is. I do not need an orphanage tied to my name. Can you name it something else, please?" Harry hated the attention.

"It's fine, Harry. We can brainstorm another name. The orphanage still needs to be built. For the time being, Narcissa will be taking care of the children in her wing on the 3rd floor. She has a contingency of house elves to assist her if needed; however, she only has little Serephina to look after at this time."

"Err… okay…" Harry mumbled.

"Eloquent as always, huh Potter-Black?" Draco smirked at Harry. Harry lightly punched Draco in the arm and mumbled something like 'arse'.

"I have a question about all of the killings lately. It seems that there have been some pretty heavy raids. If you are not trying to kill all the muggleborns, why are they still dying? Why are you allowing your Death Eaters to kill hundreds of Muggles? You're not going to gain popularity by slaughtering indiscriminately. You killed almost an entire muggle village in Wales. And for what? What could possibly be gained by killing 600 and some muggles?" Harry was livid. He was mad at the muggles too, they had treated him like scum on the bottom of their shoes, but Harry didn't feel the need to kill them all for no reason. He thought that if you were going to kill someone, you'd better have a pretty good reason.

"Harry…" The Dark Lord did not know where to begin. He knew that nothing he said was going to make Harry understand. He had promised not to lie, so even if the truth hurt Harry, he would tell him. "I am not sorry for killing all of those Muggles. The ones in Wales got in my way. There was a little girl there, you've met her. Narcissa is taking care of her. Serephina was in a position similar to yours. She was being abused at the hands of her supposed 'family'. She has already shown signs of magic, even though she is only two. They were beating her, starving her, Harry. They would have killed her. There was talk in the town of taking her to the river and drowning her like an unwanted puppy. I got angry. I knew I had to get her out of there. She did not deserve that kind of treatment. It is no excuse, but I did what I felt necessary."

Harry gasped. Of course the Prophet would not have known the reason why Marvolo had attacked. He understood the situation better. He would have wanted to rescue her, too, if he had known what was going on. He may not have killed half the village, but more than one person would have died that night for sure.

"I won't pretend to fully understand, Marvolo, but I do see where you are coming from. What of the other raids? You killed lots of muggleborns and Muggles then. I saw no other mentions of rescues…"

"Harry. I will not hesitate to attack anyone who raises arms against me. Those muggleborns and Muggles that were killed had attacked us as well. We spared anyone who stayed inside. I did not allow my Death Eaters to kill anyone who wasn't actively fighting us. The children that died in those raids were killed only because it was better to kill those Muggle children then to leave them to be raised parentless. You and I have a lot in common, Harry. I was raised in an orphanage. I do not wish that on anyone. It was merciful, the killing curse was used. The other children that died were either killed by their parents, or by the Order. Do not believe everything you read in the Prophet. Always be sure to get both sides of the story and come to your own conclusions based on the evidence."

Harry nodded. He was learning not to take things at face value, but it would still take time to recondition his brain. He knew he had to start thinking more like a Slytherin and less like a Gryffindor.

"Any other questions at this time, Harry?" The Dark Lord studied the young Lord as he waited for an answer. Harry definitely looked healthier than when he arrived. The bruises on his face had faded to an unsightly yellow; however, his face looked fuller, more alive than the last time the Dark Lord spied him.

"No, no other questions right now. I am sorry. I had a list prepared, but with all of the activity of the last 48 hours, it seems to have been misplaced. I will prepare another list. Will you inform me of when I can seek another audience with you?" Harry felt ashamed, he had searched his trunk before he came down for lunch, but was unable to find the sheet of notebook paper that held the important questions.

"Harry." The Dark Lord smiled, "You may gain an audience with me any time that I am in the Manor. I will not punish you for the request. Just ensure that you are not wasting my time. I am a very busy Dark Lord. The frivolities of youth do not entice me. However, I will be available should the need arise. Now, I do believe that Draco owes you the grand tour, am I correct?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco stood from his seat and bowed low. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you, Marvolo. I look forward to many conversations in the upcoming days." Harry said stiltedly. He was still unsure of how to address the Dark Lord, so he grimaced and waited.

"You are dismissed, gentlemen. Enjoy the rest of your day. I shall see you at dinner. Please dress accordingly."

Draco and Harry both nodded and left the room.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Dumbledore sat at his desk in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He was unhappy that the Order had been summarily dismissed from Grimmauld Place. They had no place for the now weekly Order meetings. He thought that maybe they could use the Burrow, but he had yet to talk to Arthur or Molly. Of course he could just approach them and state matter-of-factly that they would be using the Burrow and there would be nothing the Weasley family could do regarding it. Joining the Order meant that you sacrificed everything to it.

Dumbledore pulled a piece of parchment out of the top left desk drawer. He wrote a short note in his loopy style and cast a replicating charm. The charm created twenty-seven copies of the original. "Fawkes, I need you to deliver these to the Order. I don't care what they are doing. I want them here in the next half hour. Please flash Remus and Arabella into my office."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. He looked around the office, lamenting the loss of the tracking bulb on Privet Drive. It was one of the many trinkets that Harry had destroyed after the Department of Mysteries episode. He had no way of knowing if Harry was in the house at Privet Drive or not. Dumbledore knew that he would have to send someone over to check on Harry after the meeting. Not that he was concerned about the boy; he just wanted to insure that his weapon was where he left it.

Within the next half hour the twenty-eight remaining members of the Order trickled in. The two elder Weasley boys had a look of distain on their faces toward the Headmaster since they had been working outside of Britain and had had to procure emergency portkeys.

"I do hope this is important, old man," Bill Weasley spat. "I was in the middle of breaking King Tut's curses. The goblins will not be happy with me when I return."

"My boy, every meeting is important or I wouldn't have called you."

Charlie mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a 'fuck they are, you just want to inconvenience us…'

Arthur shot a 'shut up if you know what's good for you' look at his second eldest son. "Dumbledore, it seems that we are all here. I am only able to get away from the Ministry for a short while today. I have a 2pm meeting with the Minister."

"Ah, yes. About that, Arthur." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth, "I would like you to spy on the Minister. Mr Malfoy has to be up to no good. There is no way he was elected to the position fairly. I believe that he bribed the Wizengamot to find him not guilty and then promised favours in return for a confirmation and Minister."

Arthur nodded in agreement. It really didn't matter what he thought, he had to do as Dumbledore said. His family was already in ruins with Ginevra being arrested for line theft; he didn't need another scandal to rock the front pages of the Prophet. Molly, of course, would follow the Headmaster around like a puppy if he let her. The woman hung on every word that came out of his mouth as if Merlin himself were saying it. Arthur wondered if Dumbledore was taking liberties with his wife, not that he could do anything about it.

Dumbledore went on to tell them all about his plans for the upcoming school year regarding Harry. He had planned to have Severus start Occlumency lessons once again, but Severus turned the Headmaster down stating that he had too much on his plate to add 'remedial potions'. Of course, Dumbledore did not know that the reason Severus would not be teaching Harry was because in two weeks' time, he would hand in his resignation.

Dumbledore then asked Dedalus Diggle and Phaedra Abbott to go to Number 4 Privet Drive disguised as repair men and check on Harry. He told them it was to ensure that Harry was not keeping to himself after Sirius' death. Dedalus was thrilled to have such an important assignment. He had never been asked to tail The-Boy-Who-Lived before. He wasn't going to let Dumbledore down.

Remus sat in the back during the meeting. He didn't want to be there. He knew that something was wrong with his cub. If it hadn't been the day after a full, he would be over at Privet Drive checking it out himself. He had tried to reach Harry with his mirror but received no answer. He knew that Harry always had the mirror with him. He was worried that his pup might have done something no good with that Malfoy boy.

Dumbledore was still going on about the Blood Wards at Privet Drive when one of the trinkets on his desk began to vibrate. It was the one that informed him if there was a 'natural' disaster at the Dursley house.

"Kingsley! I need you and Mad Eye to head over to the Dursley's home now! There has been an accident. We need to make sure that Harry is okay." Once again, Dumbledore only wanted to make sure that Harry was alive. He didn't care what happened to the muggles at this point.

Kingsley and Mad Eye left for the edge of the wards to apparate to Surrey.


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3**

**The Plan**

**A/N:** So, here is the much awaited Dancing Lessons chapter! Hopefully Harry doesn't make an arse of himself… I would like to thank everyone for reading, adding to your favourites, or just even following this story! It means everything to me! I would also like to point out that I will be doing a series of One Shots that follow in this story. Just little sides that add to the background. Any smut will be added over on AO3, anything that is general will be added on ffn. Check out my profile for the first added here, "Enter the Dragon… The Ice Prince" over on AO3 is the story "Luce and Sev get it on in the Ministry". The events in the former happened in Part I, the latter has yet to happen in Part II. Enjoy!

**Sirius Black found innocent posthumously**

He was believed to be the most dangerous criminal of our times: Sirius Black, convicted mass-murderer and the only man to have escaped Azkaban without help. The history books, however, will have to be re-written, since Black has been found innocent a few months after his death.

Imagine the DLME's surprise when none other than Peter Pettigrew, the man Sirius Black allegedly killed 15 years ago, walked into the Ministry and turned himself in. The Ministry's official statement explains how the man gave permission to be questioned under the use of Veritaserum. Pettigrew also voluntarily gave up memories to corroborate his guilt.

The most burning question, however, is: Why is Pettigrew still alive when Sirius Black was convicted for killing him and twelve Muggles?

The answer is as simple as it is astonishing: Black never killed anyone. In fact, the real murder was Peter Pettigrew. It wasn't Black, Harry Potter's godfather, who betrayed the boy's parents to the Dark Lord. The Potters had made Peter Pettigrew secret keeper because no one would consider it an option. Unfortunately, they placed their trust in the wrong person – Pettigrew sold them out, ensuring their death. Sirius Black, overwhelmed with grief over losing his best friends, sought him out and confronted him.

Pettigrew is, as the DMLE states, an unregistered Animagus. Before Sirius Black could harm or capture him, Pettigrew brought on an explosion that would claim the lives of twelve Muggles, cut off his finger and changed into his animal form – a rat. Thus able to escape, he left Black behind to take the downfall.

Cornelius Fudge testified he saw Black "laughing manically" at the crime scene, which only supported the circumstantial evidence that, back then, sufficed for the DMLE to sentence him to life in Azkaban without a fair trial.

The details of Black's break-out are unclear, yet apparently it all hinges on the fact that Black, too, was an unregistered Animagus. Able to transform after regaining some of his strength, he could escape from the Dementors in his animal form since Dementors don't pick up on the simpler emotions of creatures.

The consequences this revelation entails are extensive: Pettigrew's Order of Merlin, 1st Class, has been rescinded by the Ministry. The Black Estate will be granted reparations for the time Sirius Black was unjustly imprisoned.

And Peter Pettigrew has been sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss on August, 15th. Sirius Black would have undoubtedly been happy to see the day.

Harry set the Evening Prophet down. He felt multiple emotions fly through his mind. He finally settled on content. He was content that Sirius' name was finally cleared. It was a shame that he was not alive to see it. He did, however, wonder just what Marvolo was up to. Why give up Pettigrew now? What did he have to gain by having Harry's godfathers name cleared?

Harry still didn't understand his feelings when it came to Marvolo. He was apprehensive about being in the same house as the Dark Lord. Everyone else was so at ease with him. Harry guessed that it probably came from repeated exposure to the snake-faced man for the past year and a half. Harry hadn't had that luxury, so it would be understandable that he was wary. Maybe he should sit down with Marvolo in private and discuss his intentions toward Harry. Now, he just needed to gather the courage to actually approach the man.

At half four, Narcissa peered into Harry's hospital room. She knew that Healer Rosier had just left, giving Harry a clean bill of health. He could move into the suite Draco had chosen for the both of them this evening after dinner.

"Harry," Narcissa asked, rapping her knuckles lightly on the door jamb. "Franco is waiting in the Dance Hall. He asked that you dress in trousers and a light-weight shirt. No shoes. He claims that it helps learn the steps. I have always thought he was a little _off_ with that claim. I certainly found it easier to learn in the heels I would be wearing." Narcissa laughed lightly. "However, I highly doubt you will adorn your feet in heels to dance."

Harry chuckled, "If I do Narcissa, I promise that you will be the first to know. Please, may I have a few moments to change? I will meet you in the hallway."

"Of course, my dear Harry." Narcissa closed the door behind her, waiting outside the door for him.

Harry emerged from his 'hospital room' and followed Narcissa to the floo. Normally they would take the stairs, but Narcissa didn't want to tax Harry too much. The Dance Hall was located on the 3rd floor in the school Harry didn't see why they couldn't just use the practice Music Room on their floor. He hadn't had any time to explore the Manor fully, but Draco had shown him where everything was located. The Manor was huge. The top two floors were under separate Fidelius Charms.

Apparently only the students staying at the Manor, the Malfoys, Severus and Marvolo were able to access the top floors of the Manor. Even the Healer had to have someone grant him access. Harry was hopeful that Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't be able to find him. Harry was confused as to why there was a whole school in the Manor as well as a Dormitory Floor. Draco was very evasive regarding this topic, just saying that he would have to take it up with Marvolo.

They arrived at the door to the 3rd Floor Dance Hall just as Franco was stepping out of the Floo Room. Narcissa turned toward him and smiled. "Franco! Darling! Harry is here for his lessons. You won't be too rough, will you?" Narcissa chuckled slightly at the look Harry gave her.

"Cissa, ma très chère. I would never…" Franco bowed and kissed Narcissa's hand. "Ah, 'Arry." Franco walked toward Harry, and bowed low. "It is wonderful to meet you. Cissa has told me much about you."

"Err… And you as well, Franco." Harry blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Franco was a striking man. He stood over a head taller than Harry, with dark brown hair lightly streaked with grey at the temples. Franco was broad of shoulder and narrow of waist, making his build comparable to Harry's own. His legs, however, were thick and muscled, reminding Harry of the bodybuilders in Dudley's old magazines. The muscles rippled as he stood. Harry thought he must be itching to dance around the room.

"Shall we begin, mon petit?" Franco placed Harry's hands, one on his waist and one in his hand. "We shall learn the steps to the Viennese Waltz before we add the music. Nice and slow, 'Arry, nice and slow."

Franco began to lead Harry, counting lightly in ¾ time. "Un, deux, trois… un, deux, trois… Follow my feet, 'Arry. And dip, deux, trois..." Franco led Harry around the square, never losing count, his face stoic as Harry's feet made contact with his toes every fourth step.

"I have two left feet, Franco." Harry began, looking down at the floor as Franco counted time.

"Eyes on me!" Franco barked. "You must lead the dance with confidence, 'Arry. Draco will not let you slack. You are in charge. This is your dance. Un, deux, trois…"

Harry snapped his eyes back at Franco and rolled them at the admission. He grimaced, took a deep breath, and continued on.

After a half hour twirling around the floor, Franco decided to add the music. Harry listened intently for a few measures, attempting to figure out how to take the steps he learned and move that fast. Franco grabbed Harry's hands, placed them in the appropriate places and took off onto the dance floor.

Narcissa giggled at the sight in front of her. Franco was the best, of that she had no doubt. Harry was already better than Lucius had been when Franco had taught him this particular waltz. She knew that if Harry could get this dance down, the traditional waltz he would dance with her would come easy.

Harry spent the better part of an hour on the dance floor with Franco. By the time he was given rest, he was tired and sore. Franco, however, wasn't done with the young Lord. "Now, mon petit, we learn the traditional waltz. You will dance this with Lady Black. Do not let her intimidate you. She is a gracious dancer."

Harry allowed Franco to pull him on the dance floor again. Slowly, he learned the steps. The traditional waltz was slower; there were not as many steps for Harry to learn. Within the hour, Franco had declared Harry fit to dance at the Ball.

Harry sat down on the chair Narcissa had conjured with a huff. Franco had worn him out. He sat, watching Franco dance both waltz's gracefully with Narcissa, marvelling at how beautiful she looked on the floor. They finished the dance, Franco bowing low to Narcissa.

"'Arry, I look forward to continuing our lessons this year. You will make a great partner for young Draco. Keep practicing. I shall see you soon." Harry stood and bowed to Franco, slightly confused by his words. He wondered when he would see Franco again. In less than a month they would be headed back to Hogwarts. Harry nodded slightly and turned toward Narcissa.

"Now, Franco… Don't go and ruin the surprise. Harry doesn't know yet." Narcissa lightly smacked Franco on the arm. "The boys are going to tell him over dinner this evening."

"Je suis désolé, mon amour. Mes lèvres sont scellées."

"I accept your apology, Franco. Try not to speak out of turn again." Narcissa chided. "It is unbecoming."

"But of course. I must be going now, ma chère. Until we meet again?" Franco kissed Narcissa's cheeks and swept out of the Dance Hall to the Floo Room.

Narcissa turned toward Harry. "Now, my dear. I do believe that a rest is in order before dinner. Go relax. We shall see you soon."

"But of course, Narcissa. I shall see you at dinner." Harry kissed Narcissa's hand and made his way to his and Draco's suite on the 4th Floor.

The Dark Lord Voldemort, or He-Who-Is-Amassing-Too-Many-Names, sat behind the desk of his private study, safely cloistered in his rooms. He needed the privacy. Too many thoughts had gone through his head that day regarding Harry and he needed the time to straighten them out.

If he thought hard enough, it had all started the day that he ran into Harry outside of Diagon Alley. He had felt a draw toward the young Lord. The closer he got, the stronger the feelings had become. He knew that he had a connection of some sort with the young man. The connection allowed him to send images or thoughts to Harry. He knew that it allowed Harry to feel what the Dark Lord was feeling at times that he was overly excited. Draco had informed him that Harry had had visions at school. Most people wrote him off, saying that he was a delusional teenager, but the more the Dark Lord thought on it, the logical conclusion became apparent, Harry had more than just a tenuous connection to him.

He had gone to the Potters' that night with the intention of creating a Horcrux from young Harry's death. Could Harry have become the Horcrux by mistake? The Dark Lord didn't want to believe that he could, but Harry did defy all odds. It would explain a lot of the occurrences between the two of them. The more time he spent in Harry's presence, the more the feelings he had tried to rid himself of came back. He figured that it must be bleed over from the Horcrux inside Harry.

This would explain why he was having feelings toward the young man. The feelings themselves he was sure he would be having, but under normal circumstances, he would feel nothing. Harry was an attractive young man, he was also very fit. The Dark Lord was not afraid to admit that in his youth, Harry was the type of man that he would have wanted to be his lover.

The Dark Lord wondered if Harry could ever return his feelings. He thought it might be prudent to start appearing around the boys in his more 'human' countenance. It would take some explaining on his part, but as long as the majority of his Death Eaters only saw the snake-like visage, he figured he could afford to be gracious to the young lovers.

That settled, the Dark Lord returned to his never-ending paperwork, determined to find _someone_ to take up the mantle within the week.

Lucius stepped out of the floo into the reception room of his personal suite he shared with Severus. They had yet to move all of their belongings. The original plan had been to stay at Malfoy Manor until after the Ball; however, with Harry under the Healer's care, Lucius did not want to be too far away.

He strode into Severus' study, intent on having a scotch before dinner. Severus was sitting on the settee, a drink in hand and one on the side table. He handed the glass to Lucius, sliding over to make room for the older wizard.

"How was your day, love?" Severus asked. He had spent the majority of the day directing house elves in the potions lab at Hogwarts.

"Tiring. This werewolf bill will be the death of me. We have enough votes in the Wizengamot; however that bloody bint, Marchbanks, thinks that we are giving them too many liberties. She feels that werewolves should all be tagged and sent away. She was a strong proponent of the current law. She thinks all werewolves are savages. I brought up Lupin, and her words were 'He is just biding his time until he can bite and turn Harry Potter'. She needs to be taken out, Sev. She has exceeded her usefulness. Do you think our Lord would approve of her demise?"

"Luce, you can't go asking our Lord to kill off everyone who stands in your way. People would begin to question. You will have to bite your tongue, act like the Slytherin you are, and get that law passed. I may not like the _wolf_, but he is Harry's godfather, and anything we can do to make Harry happy, I will support." Severus took a deep draw of his scotch, savouring the flavour of the muggle beverage.

"You are correct as usual, my beloved. It is frustrating not being able to curse everyone in sight." Lucius took a deep breath and a drink of his scotch. He stood and went to the hidden cabinet in the wall behind Severus' desk. "You did bring those Padron '64s from my study, correct?"

"Yes, love. I brought those and the Davidoff's from the Dominican you like so well. I will have to get in touch with your contact about the other cigars, though. That and you are running out of scotch. I was able to procure a bottle of Glenfiddich Janet Sheed Roberts 1955. It cost more galleons than I make in a year, but I knew that you would want it for your collection. You will just need to keep Draco and his band of ruffians away, there are only 14 other bottles remaining."

"And you didn't see fit to procure the other bottles?" Lucius grinned. He had an expensive habit of scotch and cigars. There might have been better things to spend his galleons on, but he lived by the adage of 'flaunt it if you've got it'. He knew that his contact was working on procuring him a box of Gurkha Black Dragons. They may be the muggle world's most expensive cigar, but Lucius wanted to have them for Draco and Harry's Engagement Ball. It wasn't every day that your Heir and only son became engaged. Granted, it was still a ways off, but Lucius decided he would rather be prepared than not.

Lucius took two Padrons out of the cabinet, handed one to Severus and lit his with the tip of his wand. Taking a long drag, he blew the smoke in concentric rings, smirking at Severus.

"What?" Severus asked leery of the answer.

"I was just wondering if we should inform Harry that he will be staying at the Manor this year. Draco was told not to give away the secret. I know that he is curious by nature and will question why our Lord has a fully functional school here. Plus, the sooner we tell him, the sooner we can bring the wolf in on our plans."

"Yes, love. I do believe that our Lord has plans to tell Harry over dinner this evening. Speaking of; we should get ready. I know that I would like some assistance in the shower. There is a spot on my back that I cannot seem to reach…"

Lucius snuffed out his cigar in the diamond ashtray, downed the last of his scotch and was walking toward there room before Severus even finished his sentence.

Severus laughed as he followed the Minister into their shared bedroom.

Harry and Draco appeared at the entrance to the formal dining room. Harry was nervous; he had never sat down to a formal dinner before. It made matters worse that he would be having dinner with his former enemy. He was slowly coming to terms with Volde- no, Marvolo being Osiris, but that didn't mean that he was completely comfortable around him.

Draco escorted Harry to his seat on the right hand side of Marvolo. This confused him even more. Lucius was present at the table; he sat in the chair next to the empty seat that Draco was currently pulling out for Harry. Marvolo stood while Harry sat down, waiting until Draco had pushed his chair in completely before retaking his place. Draco sat down on the left of Marvolo.

"How were your lessons, Harry?" Marvolo asked, genuinely interested in the young Lord.

"They were enlightening, Marvolo. I learned enough to be able to lead Draco and hold my own at the Ball on Monday. Franco has promised to teach me more this year. However, I don't understand how that can be accomplished, as Draco and I will be at Hogwarts in a months' time."

"Ah, yes about that, Harry. Lucius and I wanted to speak to you regarding your schooling. Draco is already aware of our plans for this upcoming school year." Harry looked at Marvolo curiously. He thought that maybe this had to do with the school Marvolo had succeeded in transforming the 3rd floor into. "We would like you to continue your 6th year of schooling here, at Riddle Manor." Harry's eyes went wide.

"You would be taking tuition with a few other children from your level. I have arraigned private tutors and those of you living here will take your NEWTs at the end of the school year in June."

"What is Dumbledore going to say when a rather large group of Slytherin's and his 'Golden Boy' fail to show up off the train on September 1st? You do know that they will assume that you have kidnapped me?" Harry was frustrated. Not because he didn't want to remain at Riddle Manor with Draco, he did; but mainly because he had always looked at Hogwarts as his home. He would miss her. He also knew what Dumbledore was capable of. He would not stop, would not rest until Harry was ripped from behind where ever Dumbledore found him and returned firmly to the 'Light'.

"I assure you, Harry; he probably already knows you are missing. He will spend the next month trying to find you, with no luck, seeing as you are behind the most powerful wards in Britain. You have your glamour spells to rely on when you leave the Manor. I have been working on a spell that can alter the perception of your magical signature. When completed, I will need to weave the spell into a piece of jewellery. Dumbledore could then stand right next to you and never be the wiser. I have a ring I would like to gift you-" At this Draco turned his attention to the Dark Lord, an incredulous look on his face.

Draco had told his Lord to refrain from any outward displays of affection until he was certain Harry would be susceptive. Draco took this as a personal affront. He felt that if his Lord presented a ring to Harry, so soon after he himself presented one, that it would cheapen the sentiment behind his. He had given his ring to Harry with all the love in his heart. To Draco, it meant forever. Even if he couldn't say the words formally to Harry, the meaning was still there.

"-it isn't much. Think of it as a token of our continued alliance. I would just put the protection on an existing ring. However, your Lordship rings are not suited and the ring that Draco gave you on your birthday is so infused with his magic, I do not want to alter the feeling."

"What do you mean, 'alter the feeling'?" Harry inquired. He had never heard of someone altering the way a piece of jewellery felt.

"When someone infuses an object with their magic," Draco began, not wanting the Dark Lord to put his personal spin on the phrase, "the object will take on certain aspects of that person's magic. So, say that my magic felt soft and smooth around you, that it 'sang' a certain musical note or notes when you were around it. If I push enough of my magic into an object you could begin to feel that magic around the object the same way you feel it around me. The same works if a particular wizards magic feels heavy or oily, such as Greyback's magic feels to me. If I encountered an object infused with his magic, I would know immediately that it was him. Now, let's say that you came along and pushed a large portion of magic into the same object Fenrir did. Now, when I encounter the object I can feel the magic of both of you. If that magic is not in sync or harmony, it can actually cause the wizard holding the object to feel physically ill. This is why most wizards will not add spells or protections to existing jewellery. Lordship rings are even made to resist new magical additions."

"Err… Okay… I think that I get it." Harry understood the simple way Draco explained the situation. He knew that if Marvolo had been the one to explain it that firstly, they may be there all night, and secondly, he probably wouldn't have understood any of it. "I see how that could lead to issues. My problem is that eventually, I will run out of fingers. I already have my Lordship rings and the ring that Draco gave me. I planned on retrieving my father's wedding band out of the archive vault at Gringotts this summer. Any more rings and I will have to start wearing them on my toes!" Harry laughed at the thought. However, he was genuinely concerned. There had to be an easier way.

"Under normal circumstances, Harry, I would imbibe the spell into your amulet. However, I would like you to be able to remove the Magical Perception Filter ring while you are not out in public. The amulet should be worn at all times to keep you protected, the ring may interfere with rituals and even with your duelling, therefore it is imperative that it be a ring." The Dark Lord knew that a ring wasn't necessary; he did want to give Harry a token of his appreciation, though.

"My Lord," Lucius began, finally feeling the need to interrupt the conversation after seeing the multiple angry looks his son was giving to the Dark Lord's back. "Would a bracelet accomplish the same feat? I happen to have a Malfoy heirloom in my vault at our Manor that has no magical signature. It was elven made very high quality. My grandfather, Septimius, was the last owner. He was gifted the bracelet by the Elven Queen, Rinnaneth. Wizard magic does not interfere with elven magic."

"Lucius, I cannot accept such a priceless heirloom, you -" Harry started.

"You can, Lord Black, and you will. It holds no sentiment to me. Neither my father nor I had any desire to wear it, so the ring has been sitting in the vault for many years. Consider this a gift for joining our family." Lucius wanted Harry to feel welcome. He also knew that Draco did not want their Lord gifting Harry with any additional finger adornments. The gift of a ring was no light matter in the Malfoy family. It meant acceptance, a sense of pride and ownership, it meant that you belonged. To wear a ring gifted from a member of the Malfoy family meant that you were a part of the family. It was, therefore, seen as a slight to accept a ring from another. The only exception to this was in a Bonding ritual. Lucius knew then that Draco would have to accept the Dark Lord gifting Harry with a ring.

The Dark Lord understood what the Malfoy men were hinting at. He had wanted to see how devoted Draco was to Harry. If he had allowed Harry to accept a ring from him, it would have shown that the devotion did not run as deep as he had thought. That, however, was obviously not the case.

He gave a slight nod to Lucius, letting the other man know that the bracelet would suffice as the vessel for the perception spell. "Now, Harry. I do believe that we were discussing your education. Draco, as well as a few select 6th year Slytherins, will be attending tuition at the Manor this fall in lieu of Hogwarts. Of course, I wish you to join them. As I was saying before, NEWTs can be taken once a child has reached the age of 16. Those of you taught here will sit your NEWTs in June of next year. This will give you an additional year of individualised attention before entering your chosen careers."

"Or in Pansy's case," Draco drawled, "an extra year to snare a husband."

Harry looked at Draco and snickered. Pansy was the type to use every advantage over her schoolmates to get what she wanted. Harry knew that she had no desire to hold a job after Hogwarts. He figured that since the Malfoy's would not agree to a betrothal contract, that the girl had no contract in place as of yet.

"This year may also be used to advance your political aspirations." The Dark Lord gave a very pointed look at the young Malfoy Heir. "Or you may use it to decide what you field you wish to join. Harry, I would like you to speak to your godfather Lupin. I wish to offer him the Defence position. If he needs it, I can even offer him residence in the Manor. This way he can be close to you and do what he loves best: teaching. I will draft a contract for you to send with your letter. Even if he were to show it to Dumbledore, the old man would never connect it to me."

"Yes, Marvolo. I will see to that as soon as dinner is finished." Harry was excited. Having Remus nearby would help Harry keep him out of the clutches of Dumbledore. Plus, with the new werewolf laws being brought before the Wizengamot, it would no longer be illegal for Remus to adopt Harry. Harry knew that he did not need a guardian since Sirius had emancipated him, but it would be nice to have someone to call 'Father'. Lucius was a great substitute, but nothing compared to the real thing. "I do believe that I will enjoy staying here this fall."

Marvolo smiled at Harry, glad that his plans were finally falling into place.


	4. A Change of Identity

**Chapter 4**

**A Change of Identity **

**A/N: **First off, I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, added to favourites, or decided to follow myself and/or my story. I am giving you this a day early, as I will be busy tomorrow doing some family stuff. My 2nd oldest just turned 13 and his party is this weekend. I also would like to say a few things about the code names that the boys choose for each other while they are in Diagon Alley. I am sure that my die-hard Sherlock fans will raise hackles at my choice, but I would like you to hear me out. My reasoning will be at the end of this chapter, I do not want to give anything away. Just know that they are characters from Sherlock.

Many thanks again to my beta, JayEz. There is a lemon in this chapter. For those who don't want to read the graphic stuff, I have deleted it from the story. To my dedicated fans, the un-edited version is up on AO3 (where all of my stories are un-edited). I also want to thank my Emilem. Emily wrote the sentences about Harry's hair glamour. Thank you!

~~..~~..~~..~~

Dumbledore apparated to the corner of Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent. He took off down Privet Drive as fast as his legs could carry him, not caring if the other members of the Order had followed. He stopped in front of Number 4 and watched the firemen struggle to put out the raging blaze. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody approached the scene, followed by the Weasleys, Remus and Poppy Pomfrey. Leon Abbott and Professor McGonagall were the last to arrive.

"Albus, what happened?" Minerva questioned as she approached the frustrated Headmaster.

"I do not know, Minerva. We shall have to wait and see." Just as he turned to bark out an order to Kingsley, the Constable stepped from in front of his car and approached Dumbledore. He stared the elderly wizard down, unsure of why a group of people had just shown up at his scene.

"And who might you be?" The Special Constable stared straight at Dumbledore. "Are you related to the family?"

"Ah, Constable. I do apologise for the intrusion. One of the children that live in this house is under my care ten months of the year. We received a call from one of his neighbours that there had been an accident. I assure you we are concerned for his welfare." Dumbledore's wand twitched slightly in his robe pocket at the policeman, blanketing him in an unknown spell. "We are just checking on young Harry. Where have the family been taken?"

The Constable's eyes were glazed over and he looked at the Headmaster with confusion. "The family, you say? Why they are with the firemen, just down the road there."

"Thank you, good sir." Turning to the members of the Order who had started down the road, he flicked his wand behind him at the Constable one last time. He hurried to reach McGonagall's side before she noticed the change in demeanour of the policeman.

The Order approached the Surrey Ambulance Service truck, looking out for Harry's shock of black hair. Not seeing it next to the truck, Remus began to worry. He saw Harry's Aunt and Uncle immediately. His whale of a cousin was sitting on the curb with his hands bandaged, cradling his head. He looked as if he received the worst of the injuries. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Remus put his nose in the air. It still was the wolf's time of the month and his nose was heightened more than usual. Not smelling Harry in the air, Moony was becoming restless inside of Remus. He needed to get out of there and find his cub. Remus turned on the spot, apparating away, not caring who saw him.

Dumbledore moved toward Vernon, silently fuming. He couldn't believe that Remus would apparate on a busy street full of muggles. He set those feelings aside and lightly probed the mind of the rotund man wrapped in a wool blanket. Not finding anything in regards to Harry in his immediate past, he barked, "Where is the boy? You will tell me this instant, Dursley!"

Vernon Dursley liked to think there were few things that caused him fright. The wizard in front of him, however, was one of those things. He cowered briefly, then stood at his full height, which was several centimetres shorter than the Headmaster. "I do not know where that _freak_ took off to. He has been gone for over a day now. Run away, he has. For the best, I believe. I won't have that _filth_ contaminating my house any further. We told you fifteen years ago we didn't want him! That hasn't changed. You and your kind go back to wherever it is you came from." Vernon spat his words in Dumbledore's face. It was apparent they would get no answers from the patriarch.

"We didn't mean to insult," Molly Weasley began, "we only care for our dear Harry. He must be lost, all alone in the world." Turning toward Dumbledore, she put a sad look on her face. "Albus, he didn't go to the Burrow. Where else would he have gone? He could have been snatched. We must alert the Ministry!"

"Molly, my dear." Dumbledore put his arm around the Weasley matriarch, lightly squeezing her bum. "We will find Harry. There is no need to alert the Ministry. I have a few trinkets in my office that should tell us his location. You and I should go there and check."

Molly lowered her face to prevent the rest of the Order from seeing her blush. Bill and Charlie had caught their former Headmaster groping their mother and were disgusted. Bill cleared his throat and pulled Molly from her thoughts. "Yes, Albus. That sounds reasonable. Arthur, could you and the boys go back to the Burrow and wait to see if Harry shows up there? He can't apparate yet, so maybe he has had to resort to muggle means."

Arthur nodded his head, not wanting to know what his wife of almost thirty years was going to do with the Headmaster. He vowed to contact someone in the Ministry to help dissolve his Bond. They had no provision in their contract for dissolution; Arthur hoped that someone would take the case. "Come on boys. Let's get home. We can talk then." Arthur and the boys left toward the apparition point at the end of the block, leaving the remaining Order members with their mother.

"Molly, we should go. The Aurors and Obliviators have just arrived. There is no more that we can do for now." He winked at Molly and took her hand and strolled to the end of the block.

Kinsley turned toward the rest of the Order. He was frustrated by the lack of leadership Dumbledore had shown. He sent the remaining members away and settled on dealing with the Aurors. Archelaus Burke, Rupert Flanagan, and Max Boorman were the three that had appeared on scene. The Obliviator Squad had sent Ledric Travers. Kingsley knew that the Travers boy was a 'former' Death Eater, but his parents had repented and claimed Imperious during the First War. He didn't know if they had re-joined Voldemort or not, but he did know that he had no chance of requesting a different Obliviator.

"Burke, Travers…" Kingsley intoned in his silky voice, pointingly ignoring the other two men, "Good to see you. Here are the facts we know so far: Dudley Dursley, age 16, was attempting to make popcorn on the hob when an errant spark lit a towel on fire. When the boy tried to extinguish it, the curtain nearby caught on fire as well. He was unable to put out the fire and it quickly spread through the kitchen and into the remainder of the house. All three of the occupants escaped, Dudley has the worst injures of the three. The parents, Vernon and Petunia, have only minor smoke inhalation. The Ambulance service is patching them up. As soon as the fire is extinguished, I want you to inspect the house. Travers, obliviate any witnesses. We can't let anyone know what happened here. I will gather the civil service members together by the Special Constables car when they are finished." Kingsley was frustrated that the Aurors had shown up to the scene. Technically, this was a muggle problem, he guessed. However, since it _was_ the residence of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Ministry would send someone.

Burke and the other Aurors nodded assent to the black Auror. Travers looked over at the muggle family with distain. "What of Harry Potter, Shacklebolt? This _is _his residence, is it not?" Travers needed to gather all of the information he could for the Minister and his Lord. He knew that when he was finished he would apparate straight to the Dark Lord to make his report.

"It is Travers; however, Potter is not here. We do not know his location. I will have a team of Aurors investigating within the hour. We will find Potter. His uncle claims that he disappeared last night, running away from home. Claims he was unhappy about something. We don't know. I will find out. Needless to say, _Travers_, I don't find it to be your business. Do your job and get out of my way to let me do mine. Gentlemen."

The four men nodded again at Shacklebolt and left to take care of their tasks. Kingsley took one last look at the scene, tipped his head to the Special Constable, and informed him to gather his team at his vehicle when they were finished. He then headed to the apparition point to return to the Ministry momentarily to assemble his team.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Arthur, Bill, and Charlie apparated straight into the wards around the Burrow. Bill took off running toward the house; he knew it was imperative to send Ron to the twins' flat before they had their discussion regarding their mother.

Arthur and Charlie followed at a more leisurely pace, neither talking as they approached the house; Charlie glanced at his father frequently, trying to assess his mood.

"Dad. I think that you should sit," Bill stated, arms crossed as his father and brother crossed the threshold into the kitchen. "We need to discuss what to do."

Charlie watched as his father sat down at the kitchen table. "Dad? How can you let her do this! First Ginny gets arrested, then mum leaves with Dumbledore and you let her! You know she's shagging him! You can't just sit there and do nothing…"

Arthur let his head down on the table with a thunk. He shook slightly as silent tears fell from his face. He knew he had let his children down. He couldn't figure where he went wrong. Why Molly found solace in the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was old enough to be her _grandfather_ for Merlin's sake. Arthur was more upset with himself. He had let this go on for almost five years now. At first he had been angry; now he was downtrodden, resigned to the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to get her back.

"I-I have nothing to say," Arthur wailed, tears streamed freely down his face. "I didn't know how to stop him. What do you say to the most powerful wizard ever?"

"You tell him to leave your wife, your Bonded ALONE!" Bill yelled from his place by the fireplace. "You don't allow anyone to touch what is yours. You brought this on yourself, dad. I can't stand here watching you act so _pathetic_. I'm leaving." Bill grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He gave his younger brother an apologetic look, not even bothering to spare a glance at his father. Yelling out his destination, he threw the powder into the hearth, and whirled out of sight.

~~..~~..~~..~~

The Dark Lord burrowed himself further in his quilts. Even though it was summer, the Manor was still drafty. His fireplace crackled and drew his attention as an ember popped onto the bricks in front of the hearth. Moments before he had received a report from Travers informing him that Dumbledore now knew that Harry was missing. He knew that it was bound to happen; he just didn't think it would have been so soon. He had said something about a fire, but that the muggles had been unharmed. He informed the man to have his snatchers tail the family. It would do no good to lose them. Harry needed his revenge.

Marvolo thought back to the evening meal. Harry had entered the room with such grace, such determination. He had faulted briefly, but Marvolo knew it had been due to the seating arrangement more than anything. He was happy that Harry had decided to stay at the Manor this fall. He didn't know what he would do if the raven haired teen decided to go back to Hogwarts. All of his plans were falling into place. He fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in fifty years.

~~..~~..~~..~~

*August 2nd

Harry awoke to the feeling he was being stared at. He glanced toward the foot of his bed, peering through the curtain of blond hair currently blocking his vision. He saw two hawk-like black eyes, the face they were attached to had a look of shear repulsion. Harry abruptly sat up, knocking Draco over and causing him to cuss in his sleep.

"Prof-Professor Snape. To _what_ do I owe the intrusion into my private rooms this morning?" Harry might still be sleepy, but he knew better than to let his Potions Professor get away will violating the sanctity of his private space.

Severus handed Harry two envelopes bearing the Ministry seal. "These arrived this morning, _Lord_ _Black_," Severus spat. "I'm sure that you will find the results of your OWL's within. Since you missed breakfast, our Lord expects you and Draco dressed and in his study within the hour." With a flourish of his robes, Severus turned and left the room.

"What was that all about, Harry?" Draco still sounded sleepy as he rubbed his eyes, he sat up in bed. "Why do I feel as if you flung me off you?"

Harry laughed as he handed Draco his examination results. "Maybe because I did, you prat. How would you react if you woke to Severus' glare? I swear Draco, that man may be your second father, but he _hates_ me."

Draco kissed Harry as he cracked the seal on his envelope. "He doesn't, Harry. Maybe he loathes you, but he doesn't hate you. Hate he reserves for Dumbledore and your father, but never you, love. So, how did you do?" Draco looked over his results, waiting for Harry to go first.

"Well, I received five 'O's: Transfiguration, Care, Charms, Potions, and DADA. I scored an 'E' in Herbology and Astronomy, an 'A' in History, and a 'P' in Divination. I am surprised at the History grade. I passed out halfway through the test and never finished. So… how did the second smartest wizard in our grade do?"

Draco smacked Harry in the arm. "I would be the smartest wizard in our grade if Granger stopped being perfect… Let's see, 'O's in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Runes, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. 'E's in Astronomy, DADA, Care, and History. At least I passed all my tests…" Draco teased Harry, kissing him lightly.

Harry snatched Draco's test results and threw them aside, grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Harry ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip, requesting entrance. They kissed passionately until Harry gasped. "Shite, Draco. Marvolo wants us in his study in less than a half hour. He is mad we missed breakfast. We need to get ready." Harry reluctantly untangled himself from Draco's body and headed to the loo to shower and change.

Twenty-five minutes later, both boys were dressed, OWL results in hand when they headed to Marvolo's study. Harry knocked on the door, the nerves making his stomach turn. He realised that they had yet to eat.

"Enter," Marvolo intoned from behind his desk.

"Marvolo." Harry flopped into the chair closest to the door.

"My Lord." Draco bowed with respect toward the Dark Lord, then cast an incredulous glance at Harry.

"Gentlemen. Draco, you may sit." Draco sat in the chair near Harry, rolling his eyes at the obvious sign of disrespect Harry was showing.

"Harry, what have I told you about behaviour unbecoming of your station? You may not be a pureblood, but you are Lord to two Noble Houses, one being the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Act like a Lord, or I will punish you. I will not tell you again." Marvolo was furious. He didn't want to have to punish Harry, but he would no longer tolerate his insolence.

Harry sat up straight and gently crossed his legs at the ankles. "I am sorry, Marvolo. It won't happen again." The Dark Lord knew this wasn't true; however, he would take Harry's word that he would at least _try_ to show some respect.

"Harry, you will be attending a Wizarding Customs and Traditions class with Narcissa this fall. I have a book that I would like you to read before you start tuition with her. The other students have already had this class, so you will be attending privately. I do not need to stress how important it is for you to do well, do I?" Harry shook his head. "Good. I do believe that you both have received your OWL results today?" The boys nodded their heads in assent, passing the parchment across the desk.

"Harry," Marvolo glanced at the teen's results. "I take it that Divination was not a strong suit?"

"You must know how that fraud is, Marvolo. Every class she was predicting my death. I probably died forty-two different ways in her class the last term alone. With Divination, you either have the ability or not. By the time I wanted to change classes, it was too late. McGonagall told me at the end of 3rd year I was stuck with my choices. So, no. Divination is not my strong suit, _my Lord._" Harry snickered at the title.

"Your cheek is not appreciated, Lord _Black._ Contain it. Draco, I am thoroughly impressed with your results. However, I heard that a Mudblood bested you in your studies yet again."

"She did. I was able to achieve those grades while maintaining a position on the House Quidditch Team and my Prefect duties. All Granger does is study. She participates in no outside activities. She may be a Prefect, but she spent most of her time patrolling the stacks of the library." Draco puffed his chest in pride. He knew he was better than Granger. He would prove it when he took his NEWT's at the end of the school year.

"Do not disappoint me, gentlemen. Harry, here is the contract to send to Lupin with your letter. You must convince him to take the position. I expect his return owl no later than the 10th. You are dismissed."

Draco and Harry rose from their seats, Draco bowed with a 'my Lord', Harry glared at Marvolo.

"Oh, and boys…" Draco and Harry looked toward Marvolo. "I do expect you at lunch today. No more missed meals, or I will have you on double nutrient potions, Harry."

Harry ducked his head; an uncharacteristic blush took over his cheeks. "Yes, Marvolo. I will take an extra at lunch today."

The Dark Lord tilted his head in acceptance as the two boys made their way to the pool on the 4th Floor.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Severus placed the folded paper on the dining room table. The boys had just wandered off from their luncheon, intent on getting in a seeker game or two before their Lord took them to Diagon Alley to shop for books for the upcoming school year. He and Lucius had flooed over to Malfoy Manor that morning to retrieve the bracelet from Lucius' vault for Harry. Marvolo would be gifting Harry with the item in the afternoon, as well as debuting his new 'look'. The boys were still unaware that Marvolo was a metamorphmagus. He knew that Draco would take the information well; but he did wonder how Harry would take it, knowing that Tonks had been one.

"Galleon for your thoughts, Severus." Narcissa giggled. "I do hope that you are thinking of Lucius while you stare at me…"

Severus blushed, something that he didn't often do. He had not realised he had been staring at Cissy. "I was thinking about your son, if you need to know. You do know that our Lord is planning on courting Harry, and by extension this affects Draco… He informed me that he will be appearing more 'human' around the boys and the Inner Circle. He feels that Harry will accept him easier if he does not have a snake-face, I believe he said."

"I was unaware that our Lord had you prepare the potion…" Cissy was happy that the Dark Lord chose to appear human around the boys. Draco was a vain child, he had always been. He would never agree to Bond with someone that was not at least as beautiful as him.

"He doesn't need me to, Cissy. Our Lord is a forced metamorphmagus. He has a book dating back to the Founders full of rituals and spells. Most have been lost to the ages, or so it was thought. There is a ritual to make someone a metamorphmagus. It is complicated, requiring many complex potions. Our Lord preformed the ritual shortly after his rebirth. Only myself, Lucius, and now you know of this ritual. The boys will see the results later this afternoon. I do believe our Lord is debuting his new identity to the world today. Lord Marvolo Gaunt is finally among us." Severus smiled. He knew his friend and Lord had been waiting for the right time to reappear, it seemed that _finally_ this time was upon them.

"I look forward to the introduction. I am guessing that his official coming out will be at Lucius' Ball on Monday?"

"You are correct. Today he is just a man escorting his two young charges to Diagon Alley. Both boys will be wearing glamours. Draco's will change his just enough to not draw attention. Harry may not be recognisable at all. With the bracelet Lucius provided our Lord, the perception of Harry's magic will change just enough that you could be standing right next to him and not recognise him. Dumbledore and his precious _Order_ will never find him." Severus was enraptured. It didn't happen often, but when it did, nothing could contain his glee.

"Exciting times are upon us, Severus." Narcissa could feel the agitation coming off Severus in waves. She had never seen the man happier than he had been the last few weeks. "I cannot wait."

~~..~~..~~..~~

Draco and Harry exited the pool. Draco's house elf had set out towels with warming charms so the boys did not freeze. Draco still was unable to do magic at the Manor. Harry was willing to forgo it until Lucius removed the tracker off Draco's wand. He had told Draco that he was going to wait until September 1st. Harry knew in confidence that Lucius was planning on removing the charm before the Ball on Monday. Marvolo had removed Harry's tracking charm shortly after he was brought to the Manor.

"Harry, love? What time did we need to meet Marvolo to go to Diagon?" Draco was excited to go shopping. Harry had promised to use his certificate on this trip. The Dark Lord even agreed to help Draco with dressing Harry. Of course, the main reason they were taking this trip was to test out Harry's bracelet. Draco knew that now that the Order had been alerted to Harry's disappearance, they would be out in full force looking for him. His father had even told him Shacklebolt had enlisted help of the Auror Squad to find Harry.

"We have 45 minutes, Draco. Just enough time to take a shower…" Harry loved the time he spent around Draco. He was glad that they would be living together come fall. He knew that school would be tough, but worth the effort put in. Now that he didn't have Ron to hold him back, he could show his true potential. He knew that Marvolo would accept nothing less than perfection.

The boys entered the bathroom, Harry quickly divesting Draco of his clothes. He latched on to Draco's neck, licking and sucking the tender flesh.

"Har-Haaryyy, we- we don't have time…" Draco's ran his hands up and down Harry's sides. He frantically unbuttoned Harry's shirt and pinched his dusky nipples.

Harry flicked his hand toward himself, removing his swimming costume. He reached back to start the shower, never taking his mouth off Draco's sweet skin.

Draco pushed Harry under the spray, shuddering at the cool feeling on his skin. He reached around Harry to adjust the temperature and dropped to his knees.

**~~..~~..~~..~~Lemon found on AO3~~..~~..~~..~~**

"Draco… We need to get cleaned up," Harry stated through the kiss. "I don't want to make Marvolo mad."

"Okay, love," Draco pouted, grabbing the cleaning potion Severus made especially for him from the shelf. He lathered up the potion on a flannel and started to rub Harry down.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry and Draco appeared in front of the door to Marvolo's study at five till three. They had cleaned up from their earlier activities and were waiting patiently for their Lord to grant them entrance.

"Enter, gentlemen." Marvolo used his magic to swing the door open.

Harry and Draco presented themselves to the Dark Lord, Draco bowed lowly, Harry stood, back ramrod straight, a smile on his face.

"Harry," Marvolo began, "is there something you wish to share?"

"You-you look so different, Marvolo. I- if you hadn't spoken, I would never have known it was you." Harry was in awe of the way the Dark Lord looked. He had shoulder length black hair, smooth alabaster skin, and his eyes - they were the deepest shade of teal Harry had ever seen. Harry wanted to reach out and touch his skin. It was similar to Draco's, but looked as smooth as a porcelain dolls.

"My Lord. You are very handsome," Draco began. He looked away from his Lord as the blush spread on his face.

"Thank you, Draco. You will refer to me as Marvolo or Lord Gaunt in public. This is my new persona." The Dark Lord looked pointedly at Harry. He tried to figure out the raven haired teens thoughts, coming up empty. "Harry…"

Harry ignored the Dark Lord's enquiry, and chose to step up to the man. He reverently touched the older man's face, dragging his hand down his cheek toward his lips. He sucked in a breath, his gaze intent on the dark pink lips the other man's face sported. He leaned closer, a pensive look on his face.

Draco cleared his throat.

Harry turned and dropped his hand, the moment ruined. He looked away; a clear blush had formed on his face. "Sorry. Shall we go then?" His voice broke awkwardly. He stepped away from Marvolo, hands at his side.

"Harry…" The Dark Lord began as he took a step closer to the young man. "Harry… We have much to accomplish today. I do hope that you and Draco have your lists."

"Yes, sir." Harry all but ran to Draco's side as he was snickered at by the other teen. Harry gave Draco a look that said 'I'll get you, later.'

The three men left the study and one by one, flooed to Diagon Alley.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Caldron last, Draco's hand waiting patiently for his. The boys both had advanced glamours placed on them for the day. Harry had covered his scar and lengthened his birds-nest hair to chin length Draco had asked _him_ to make it honey brown and his eyes had shifted from brilliant green to the colour of old honey to match, removing the striking coloration his love had been gifted with, leaving a plainer outer packaging over that fearless Gryffindor heart. Draco had shoulder length blond hair, three or four shades darker than his natural. He left his eyes the colour of silver after Harry protested at blue.

The men greeted Tom the bartender and stepped into the courtyard to open the passageway to the Alley. After a brief stop at Gringotts where Draco admonished Harry for making him think he was a pauper, they stepped into Twilfitt & Tattings.

After Harry took what seemed to be an entire store's worth of clothing into the changing room, they finally settled on appropriate clothing for a Lord. Harry had everything he needed, down to the appropriate pants to wear under his new dress robes. He was also fitted for his robes for the Minister's Ball. His colours coordinated with Draco's, whose dress robes were silver with emerald trim and Harry's were in inverse since Draco felt that the colour would bring out Harry's eyes.

Harry and Draco walked into Flourish and Blott's bookstore while Marvolo went to Knockturn to conduct a business meeting with the vampire clans.

"Do you have the list, Harry?" Draco joked, doing his best Dark Lord impression.

Harry smacked Draco on the arm. "Of course, dear. I thought we agreed to code names today?"

"Yeah, well, I forgot. You need a good one. Severus had me reading some Sherlock book the other day. It was really good. How about Mycroft?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Harry laughed.

"Well, no. It's just that you are similar to Mycroft. You lack any type of ambition. No drive to prove yourself at all. You would rather just be and let everyone else do the hard work for you. If that's not Sherlock's older brother, I don't know…" Draco knew that it wasn't a perfect fit for Harry, but it was good enough.

"Mycroft it is. Then, my love, you shall be Moriarty since we are going with a Sherlockian theme."

"Is that even a word?" Draco had to admit that he was impressed by Harry. He hadn't known whether the younger teen had read Conan Doyle or not. "And just why, my dearest Mycroft, do you think I am Moriarty?"

"Well, Moriarty was ruthless, a man with a fiery temper, known for being vengeful and fiercely independent. He was the greatest schemer of his time, a man with good birth and an excellent education… Should I go on?"

"You flatter me. Continue…"

"Holmes always said that Moriarty controlled all the evil deeds in the city, just like you control Hogwarts…" Harry leaned in and kissed Draco gently.

"I like it."

Draco laughed as Harry pulled the list of books they needed for the upcoming year from his robe pocket. They headed toward the back of the store; their fingers brushed against each other every few steps.

"Okay, the first book we need is The Art of Duelling by Oliver Le Neve. Did Marvolo say how many copies of each we needed?"

Draco hummed as he searched the shelf for the book. "I do believe he said fourteen. He did not want to have to owl order any of them. He thought that if we picked them up ourselves, we could ensure that all the books were of decent quality. Never know what you're going to get when you owl order. Especially the older books like this one. Did you know that this Le Neve guy was a famous dueller from the 17th Century?"

"That's nice, love," Harry said absentmindedly as he looked for Duelling to Maim or Kill by Tiberius Boratiuge. "Do you know he has us studying how to maim our opponents?"

"What did you expect, _Mycroft_? Did you think that we would stick to second year Light spells? How are we going to fight the bad guys?"

"Ha ha, _Moriarty_. And who might the 'bad guys' really be?" Harry was having fun. He flicked his wand at the set of books on the shelf and watched them land in the basket neatly, already testing the limits of the lightening charm.

"Whatever. What is the next book on the list?"

"We need to move to Defence now. Standard Book of Spells Grades 6 and 7 by Miranda Goshawk, and Confront your Enemies by Antonio Haraway. I really do hope that Remus agrees to teach us this year. I don't know what I would do if he chose to stay away."

"How are things going with Remus? He brought you to the Alley that time we met, didn't he?" Draco hoped that for Harry's sake Remus agreed to teach. It would do his boyfriend - no, fiancée - wonders to have the last Marauder with him.

"Things are going well." Harry sighed as he sat on the stool at his feet. "I just hope that he responds quickly. I miss him already and I hate lying to him.

"Well, he knows that we are together and he hasn't hexed everything and everybody-"

"Yeah, but, he doesn't know…" Harry's voice dropped to a whisper. "He doesn't know I've gone _Dark_."

Draco approached Harry and squatted down to eye level. "Have you, Harry?" Draco whispered back. "Have you truly gone Dark? You don't have to. I will still love you. Merlin, Harry, I would still love you even if you decided to continue down the path of the Light. I would ask that you spare my family, but I would still love you. I can't change that. If you think that being on the side of the Dark Lord makes you Dark, well, it doesn't, not really."

"Marvolo told me a long time ago that there is no good or evil. Only power-"

"-and those too weak to seek it. Yes, Harry. Every young pureblood is brought up learning that phrase. It's true. Power is all that matters in this world, and you, my love, have it in spades."

~~..~~..~~..~~

**2****nd**** A/N:** Okay. Before the nasty reviews come… Remember, it is 1996. Sherlock on the BBC has not been invented yet. Not that Draco would ever watch it anyway. I am using the description that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle gave of Mycroft Holmes. Harry embodies quite a few of those qualities. Sure, he doesn't work for the government, but of course, Harry has a lot of sway in the Ministry, even if he doesn't use it. Draco's reasoning is that Harry wants to be 'Just Harry'. He may be brilliant (as evident to his OWL results in this AU), but he doesn't want people to know. He lacks the drive to use his 'power', his 'talent' for anything. HOWEVER, he will do everything in his power to save his family and those he loves. He is Mycroft Holmes in many ways, Moffat and Gatiss have chosen to portray Mycroft in a light that isn't exactly canon. There is nothing wrong with that. I have not watched much of Sherlock; I have, however, read most of Conan Doyle's stories. Think what you will, I just want everyone to know where I am coming from. Draco on the other hand, is Moriarty through and through…

Also, I am sorry for anyone who feels the need to scrub their eyes/brains out with bleach. Molly and Dumbledore, while not integral to the store, do play a minor roll. There will be no graphic anything when it comes to the two, just mild banter and the like. I will not be playing the 'Ginny is not Arthur's child' card that many other authors have in the past. I just want the general discord that an ADMW relationship will bring.


	5. Storm Warning

**Chapter 5**

**Storm Warning**

**A/N: **I would like to take a moment to thank by beta this week. My normal beta has been busy with Seminar for Uni and was unable to take care of her normal duties for me. So a HUGE thank you to my friend Hecateskiss for bet-ing this chapter. She made me realise that I do a lot of 'telling' and not a lot of 'showing', so I do hope that I have described situations better than I normally do. I will do my best to keep this up and who knows; maybe eventually I will go back and re-edit my stories! The Latin in this chapter was translated by the lovely Michelle. She is from Italy and helps me with my Latin and Italian. Of course it is not a literal translation, as that would not make much sense, but the implications are there. Also, my 16 year old daughter reminded me that in written works book titles are italicised, not underlined. I have fixed that in this chapter. So, without further ado… ENJOY!

"Draco-"

"No, Harry, you need to understand. There is no one more powerful than you. Not Dumbledore, not the Dark Lord, you, Harry. Just Harry." Draco pled to Harry as he grasped his hands lightly, slowly intertwining their fingers. He rubbed his thumb over the Black Lordship ring, and concentrated on the magic he felt within. Steeling his thoughts, he poured his love through his hands into Harry's, savouring the connection they shared. His voice became no more than the quietest whisper. "There is one thing you need to understand. The Fates put you here for a reason, Harry. I think that you are the one to bring balance…"

"Draco," Harry began, scoffing lightly. "I didn't think you put too much stock into that Divination nonsense. If the Fates really put me here it was to mess with me, not give me some _grand_ purpose. I just want to be me. Just Harry, just for a while. I can't even do that. If it's not Dark Lords after me, it's my bloody family. If not them, its radical fanatics. I'll never get a moments peace and that's all I want. I want the freedom to live my life as _I_ choose. Not some bloody prophesy, or the Fates, or whatever you want to call it!"

Draco uncurled their fingers and slowly cupped Harry's face; he leaned forward and kissed Harry hard, effectively shutting him up. Draco understood Harry's frustration. There were times that Draco wished he wasn't the son of Lucius Malfoy. That he had the freedom to be who he wanted to be.

"Harry," Draco whispered, "I love you. Marvolo cares a lot for you, well, granted, it may be a fucked up kind of love, but I see the way he looks at you Harry. He wants you to be safe, to be protected. Why do you think he rescued you? It sure wasn't because I asked. He planned that before I even started writing you. My father and Severus love you-" Harry scoffed. "Well, they do. Severus may not show it, but the fact remains that he takes care of you. If that's not love, well, then I must be doing it wrong."

"Draco, I love you too. HOWEVER, Marvolo doesn't care for me, he doesn't love me. I am a means to an end. With me on his side who is going to oppose him? The Order? They are nothing but a hodgepodge of witches and wizards, some with no discernible talent. The good ones have either left, been killed, or are too injured to fight. It's obvious that Dumbledore only saw me as a means to an end, not a person. I- I just…" Harry whimpered, tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he buried his face in Draco's neck.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay, love. Cry it out. I'm here…" Draco let Harry cry onto his neck until he calmed down. He handed Harry a handkerchief as Harry pulled his head away.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry whispered. "I needed that."

"Yeah, well, Scar Head, I needed some drama in my life. Let's go back to picking books, okay? I hear Marvolo is going to take you for ice cream at Fortescue's when we're done…"

"Ice Cream?" Harry jumped from his spot on the stool. "Well, _Moriarty_, why did you not tell me? Ice cream can solve all the world's problems."

Draco laughed loudly, a sound that shook Harry's entire being. "What's the next set of books we need?"

"_A Guide to the Dark Arts_ by Faucette Borgin. Do you think she's related to the Borgin of Borgin and Burke's?" Harry asked as he pulled six copies of _Advanced Dark Arts_ by Pierre du Paire. "Uh, Moriarty? There aren't enough copies of this book." Harry held up the book in question. "What do we do?"

"_We_ will do nothing. Let Marvolo deal with it. Just make a notation on the list with how many copies we were able to procure. He can deal with it from there. I am not going to chase down the publisher and get copies. I think that book has been out of print for fifty years."

"At least." Harry laughed. He knew that Marvolo picked the books for all of the classes. Harry figured that there probably had been no good Dark Arts books published in the last fifty years, or at least since Dumbledore had taken over as Headmaster. "Come on, we need to move over to the other shelf. We need to grab a couple of Ritual Magic books."

Draco and Harry moved to the shelf with the Ritual books. Harry saw quite a few he would like to read. There was a book on ritual sex magic that might be worth the look. Harry didn't know much about rituals, only that Marvolo would be teaching them the magic this fall. He discretely placed the sex book in the basket while Draco had his head turned.

Draco snatched the list from Harry's hand as he was looking for copies of _Rituals for Festivals _by Marcel Amcaro. He knew that the book he needed to find, _Ritual Magic- Intermediate _by Heldric Thorbert, was an older text, one that might not still be in print. Just as he thought, he was only able to find eight copies of the book. He made a notation on the parchment and wandered over to Harry.

"Really, how are we supposed to fit all of these books into that basket?" Draco drawled as he placed his eight books within.

Harry laughed at Draco's question. "Expansion charm, love, expansion charm. Are you sure you've been in the Wizarding world your whole life? Why don't you go see if there are any books you want over in the 'personal' section and I will finish with the school books."

"What are you going to do, Accio them? You know that won't work. They have anti-summoning spells on them until they are purchased." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry as he walked away. There were a few books he wanted to purchase for Harry. He thought he would start with _The Gay Wizards Guide to the Kama Sutra_. He knew Harry had a gay sex guide, but if they were going to eventually invite Marvolo into their bed, he figured he'd better get Harry used to the idea of different sex positions.

Harry chucked at Draco as he walked away. He took another look at his list and started toward the Arithmancy books. Part of the reason he had sent Draco away was that he didn't want him to see that Marvolo had recommended Harry pick up grades 3&4 of both the Arithmancy books and the Runes books. He had to pick up grades 6&7 of each. They were both written in 1942. Harry laughed at the thought that none of the books they were learning from had been written past the end of World War II. The Arithmancy books were written by Sirius' great-grand uncle Worbald Black. He had never heard of the Runes author, Berdic Trundle, but the cover stated that he was world renowned for his work in Warding Runes.

Harry easily found the books Snape required for his class, _Potions in Rituals_ by Sperun Jones, and _Potions Particulars _by Julian Price. He knew that Price was a famous Potions Master. Draco went on and on about how Snape had earned his mastery under him. It wasn't surprising to Harry then that he chose that particular book. He flipped a copy open to a random page and gasped at the complexity of the potion. There was no way he would pass Potions if those were the ones that they had to learn. He figured that he'd better ask Draco for remedial help right away.

_Herbology for Potions_ by Beatrix Shoot and _Herbology Grades 6&7 _by Frasier Spur came next; Harry fingered the spines, deep in thought over his friend, Neville. Harry figured that he should write the Longbottom Heir a letter. He hadn't been in contact with Neville since the leaving feast. Neville had been a true friend at the end of 5th year, helping out at the Department of Mysteries when he didn't need to go. Harry briefly wondered if Neville's gran would let Neville come and visit the Manor. He decided to write him when he was done gathering their school books.

He headed to the Transfiguration section and snickered at the title of the book he was supposed to find. _So, You want to Become an Animagus_? by Orabel Winsor was on the shelf directly under the other book Harry needed to grab, _Transfigurations Grades 6&_7 by Sanctan Brown. Harry wondered for a moment how Marvolo's meeting was going with the vampire clans. He knew that it was important to show the Magical Beings that their needs were being taken care of with the new Minister for Magic. Harry also had to admit that Lucius made a good Minister. He was fair to everyone, Light and Dark alike.

As Harry approached the Charms section, Draco snuck behind him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's lithe body and nuzzled the smaller teen's neck. "Harry… Are you done yet? I brought you our Astronomy book. Who names their child Starlet Skybound? Foolish name if you ask me?"

Harry laughed, "Well, then it's a good thing no one asked you. It's probably a pseudonym. You did get the Advanced Guide of _Searching the Skies_, right? I am not suffering a Crucio because you got us a first year book."

Draco lowered his voice and moved closer to Harry, whispering in his ear. "Of course, I got the correct book. I'm not stupid. I don't want you to get Crucio'ed. I love you. I would take a Crucio for you, you know…" Draco placed another kiss on the side of Harry's neck.

Draco raised his voice back to his normal tone and threw a look back at Harry as he walked away. "Now grab the copies of _Standard Book of Charms Grades 6&7_ by that great pillock Hereswith Pox, so we can get out of here…"

"And you laugh at Starlet Skybound. Who names their kid Hereswith? Did they draw two words out of a hat and stick them together?" Harry couldn't hold the laughter back any longer. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Get up you great pillock." Harry started to laugh harder at the face Draco made as he walked back over. "I'm serious," Draco hissed under his breath. "If the Dark Lord sees you like this, he will Crucio you for sure!"

Harry stood up quickly, dusted off his robes, and took a deep cleansing breath. "You are right- before you start- as always, love. Let us go pay for our books and procure some ice cream." Harry raised his head and stuck his nose in the air, acting as if the last few moments hadn't happened.

Draco shook his head and smiled as they made their way to the cash stand.

August 2nd

Neville,

Hey. I hope that your summer has been going well. I am sure that you have heard by now that I am no longer living at my house in Surrey. I have been staying with a friend for a few days. I am safe, so don't worry.

I was wondering if your gran would let you meet up with me sometime before the start of term. I would really like to catch up, Neville. Let me know as soon as possible.

Don't worry that this letter was not delivered by Hedwig. She has a clutch.

I will explain everything. Do you trust me, Neville?

Please write back soon.

Harry

Harry and Draco were sitting outside on the patio of Fortescue's waiting for their ice cream. Harry had ordered strawberry and Draco ordered caramel crème. Marvolo would be meeting them any moment. Harry looked over his letter to Neville one more time, knowing that it was stilted and forced. There was so much that he wanted to tell the other teen, but he didn't want to risk his letter being intercepted. He just hoped that Neville could tell that it was important to Harry that he not let any information be leaked. Neville knew that Harry's post was watched, he just didn't know by whom.

Harry folded the letter and placed it in his pocket just as Marvolo walked to the table. He cradled a cup of tea in one hand and the afternoon copy of the Daily Prophet in the other.

"I do find it of interest that there is no mention of your disappearance in either the morning or afternoon edition of the Prophet." Marvolo stated as he sat down at the table the boys had procured. "Not that I thought Dumbledore would say anything. Salazar forbid that he would let anyone know that his Saviour was loose in the world without his knowledge."

Harry chuckled at Marvolo's words. "I know he is looking for me though. Draco and I have come across a few too many Aurors this afternoon. As we were leaving Flourish and Blott's we overheard one of them saying that they thought I could be under glamours. One said that Dumbledore had given him a device with my magical signature. They were using it to attempt to find me. It's obvious that your Magical Perception Filter bracelet is working. I walked right by while the one had the device in his hand and it stayed silent."

"You brat," Marvolo said fondly, "Did you really think that something made by me would fail?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Marvolo. "Well, no, but it is nice to have confirmation that it actually works." Harry realized a moment later what he had done. He dropped his head to his chest trying to hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks. He didn't want to like Marvolo. He had Draco. What was it about the Dark wizard that had Harry stammering and blushing like a simpering school girl? "I- I'm sorry, Marvolo… I didn't mean…"

The Dark Lord leaned in close to Harry's ear. He knew the reaction that would come from the younger man and he relished the thought of causing it. "It's okay, Harry," Marvolo whispered into the shell of Harry's ear, enjoying the shiver it produced. "I'll forgive you this one time. Don't let me catch you being bad though, I will punish you." Marvolo popped his 'p' and drew the word out as he spoke, watching Harry's face turn bright red at the thought of punishment.

Draco glared at Marvolo. It wasn't that he wanted him to leave Harry alone; he just thought that Marvolo could be a little more subtle with his seduction. He watched as Harry ducked his head and shivered at the Dark Lord's words. Draco got up from his seat and lightly brushed Marvolo's sleeve. He used his eyes to convey to Marvolo that he wanted to talk in private. "Harry, I need to talk to Marvolo about something. I will be back momentarily, okay? Enjoy the rest of your ice cream while we're gone."

Harry nodded absently as Marvolo and Draco left the table to sit at another. He felt the tell-tale wash of Muffliato as they sat down. He turned back to his ice cream, determined not to pay any heed to what they were doing. He knew that Draco was showing him that it was nothing to be worried about. Harry could see everything going on, he just couldn't hear it.

Draco turned toward Harry as he sat down at the table across from the Dark Lord. He waited to lay into the older wizard until he felt the unmistakable buzz of the Muffliato spell.

"Just what the _fuck_ do you think that you were doing?" Draco was livid, his arms gesturing all over. "You say you want him to trust you, to make him see you as someone worthy… You can't just whisper shite like that in his ear! You're going to make Harry start to doubt his relationship with me. He already is showing a physical attraction to you. You're confusing the bloody hell out of him." Draco took a deep breath, waiting for the Dark Lord's ire.

Marvolo chuckled. "Do you realize just how silly and adorable you look when you defend his honour?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Draco. Not that I pulled a reaction out of him, but I am sorry that it made him, and by extension, you uncomfortable. That was not my intention. I got carried away…" Marvolo turned his head to glance in Harry's direction. He saw the teen trying not to watch as he and Draco argued. "I can't help it Draco. It is hard for me to watch him with you. There is just something about him that, well, I can't explain it. Your father asked me the other day what made me change my mind about Harry. I couldn't give him a definitive answer. I need you to talk to him. The time is near. Get him used to the idea of me courting him. I have my first courting gift prepared. It is only a matter of time before the one thing that Harry wants is back in his arms…"

Draco looked perplexed. "What is the one thing that Harry wants more than anything?"

Marvolo sighed and flexed his fingers on the wand in his hand. He knew that he shouldn't have given away that information to the blond. Now he would have to tell him. The only problem was that he still wasn't sure how the ritual would work. He sighed again, this time with more force, steeling his resolve into ice. His plan would either work or it would backfire stupendously. He glanced again at Harry. "His godfather."

Remus was enjoying his summer at the seaside. The house in Wales was too big for just one man, but he made it work. He was sitting on the balcony overlooking the ocean when his house elf, Moffett, appeared with a _pop_.

"Master Moony, sir? I's is delivering a letter for yous, sir. It just arrived." Moffett bowed low as he presented the letter to Remus.

"Thank you Moffett. Did the owl stay for a response?" Remus took the letter from the elf's hands.

"Yes, Master Moony, sir. He is waiting in the owlery for the post."

"I will call when I am ready." Remus sighed as he slightly shook his head. "Could you bring me parchment and a quill?"

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Moffett disappeared with a slight _pop_, only to return moments later with the proffered tools.

Remus' hands shook as he opened the envelope. He had wondered when his cub would contact him. He pulled two pieces of creamy parchment out and set the envelope to the side. Remus smiled as he saw the familiar scrawl on the outside of one parchment that read 'Read me first'.

August 2nd

Dear Remus,

I do hope that this letter finds you well. I miss you, Moony. Please say that you are taking care of yourself. I am sorry for not contacting you sooner. I know that I have a lot to explain, so I guess that I will get started.

First off, this parchment has been charmed so that no one but you can read its contents. To anyone else it looks like an advertisement for broom polish. Sorry, but that was Draco's idea. (At this Remus chuckled and shook his head.) I don't want anyone knowing what I have to say. I have also charmed the letter to shock and insult anyone trying to pick it up. Siri would have been proud. The owl has also been charmed to be untraceable.

Remus, I am safe. I know that you were at Privet Drive when it burned to the ground. I swear by my magic I had nothing to do with it. I was gone before that happened. I will not get into the reasons for my leaving, just know that as I said, I am safe. I will explain everything next time I see you.

I will not be returning to Hogwarts this fall. I have lost all faith in Dumbledore and no longer want to be under his thumb. I have found that he has lied to me and manipulated me over the years. He shows no care for my wellbeing. You were at the will reading. You heard that I wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys.

Please say that you will meet with me, Remus. I will meet you at 4 pm on the 4th at the place that Sirius took me to over Christmas Holiday 5th year. I will be bringing Draco and one other person with me. The person I am bringing is taking care of me. I hope that you approve of him. I cannot tell you who it is right now, just trust me. Please.

Now, on to business. The other piece of parchment included in the envelope is a contract for services for you. You have been requested to teach Defence this upcoming school year. The contract is fair, Moony. Please say you'll accept. Take a few days to think it through and bring the contract with you to our meeting. Your potential employer will be there. He is looking forward to meeting you.

I love you and miss you, Remus. See you on the 4th.

Harry

Remus's hands shook as he placed the letter in his lap. He struggled to control his emotions. His cub was okay. He sniffed the parchment and didn't sense any deception. Harry had not been coerced to write the letter. Remus actually smelled love and concern for him radiating off the letter. He smiled, his hands no longer shook. He picked up the second piece of parchment and snapped it open with a flick of his wrist to read the contract.

**Contract of Service:**

In return for a monetary payment of 60,000 galleons over 10 months, in monthly instalments of 6,000 galleons, Remus John Lupin will:

Instruct 11 students in Defence with curricula as approved by the employer. The option of adding students to a course remains the purview of the employer.

Classes taught in Defence will be held on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays during the term stretching from 1 September 1996 to 20 June 1997.

Instruction will last from 2 September- 13 December 1996, 7 January- 28 March 1997, and 7 April- 20 June 1997 with the intervening time between being the employee's own time.

Room and board will be provided by the employer as part of the aforementioned contract of service.

Five personal days, each month, granted without question, will be included in this contract. Any additional days will be at the discretion of the employer.

Seeing as the potential employee has special needs owing to a condition that makes him potentially hazardous to students during certain periods of the month, the employer agrees to:

Provide properly brewed Wolfsbane Potion as needed. A safe, secured position will be provided for the security of the employee and the students residing on the grounds. A suitable replacement instructor will be provided on the days the employee is unable to teach due to his condition.

Also, as a personal favour, full access will be granted to the employee with the student Harry James Potter-Black. No restriction will be placed on employee and student, unless it is a matter of the student or employee's safety or health in question.

Remus was shocked. The contract provided for everything he would need. He briefly wondered who would be brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for him, but figured he could ask his potential employer when he met with him on the 4th. He couldn't believe the monetary compensation involved. Dumbledore hadn't paid him half of what he was projected to make and he had taught hundreds of children. Remus also wondered why there were only eleven children attending classes, but figured that it would be explained to him further. The last few lines also confused him. Who was Harry staying with that he had to be granted full access to his cub?

Remus figured he had nothing to lose by signing the contract. He loved teaching, and this was the opportunity to spend time with his cub. He signed the contract on the line provided and gasped as he felt the binding magic of the contract surround him.

He turned to his tea, and noticed that it was now lukewarm. He absently cast a warming charm over the cup as he took up a new roll of parchment to begin his response letter to Harry.

The Dark Lord stepped into his study, Lucius and Severus followed behind a few paces. He turned to the two younger men and motioned for them to sit.

"Lucius," The Dark Lord began, "I need access to the Department of Mysteries and the Veil Room."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius thought that this had something to do with Harry's godfather. He knew that his Lord wanted to bring the former Auror back from beyond, but did not see how that was possible. "I can give you access whenever you would like."

"Very good. Severus, here are a list of potions that I need brewed." He handed Severus the list. "I wish to perform the ritual on Samhain. The veil between the living and the dead is the thinnest at this time. My students will be preforming a ritual earlier in the evening that will allow then to commune with the spirits of their dead relatives. I find it fitting that we bring the former Black Lord back that day."

Severus blanched at the thought of having to deal with the mutt. He knew that the man was important to Potter- no, Harry- and the sooner that he realised it the better everything would go. "Yes, my Lord. I will have the potions ready by then."

"You will get over whatever feelings you have toward the man for Harry's sake. Draco told me that he apologised in his will for his behaviour at Hogwarts. You need to be the bigger man and grow up. The sanity and happiness of your future son in law demands it." Marvolo was frustrated. Severus and Black had a long-standing feud that apparently extended beyond the veil. He knew that Harry wanted nothing more than for Severus to get along with Black when he was alive. Marvolo knew that when he succeeded in bringing Black back he needed to make sure that the two men behaved.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus bowed his head.

"Be glad that I don't Crucio you for your insolence." Marvolo rolled his eyes. It had been a long time since he needed to Crucio either of his most trusted Death Eaters.

Severus paled but kept his mouth shut.

"Lucius. Here is a copy of the ritual we will be performing. Memorise it. You will be the binder in the ritual." Marvolo handed the parchment roll over. "It will be family only performing the ritual. This will lend more power. We will wait to inform Cissa, Draco, and Harry of their involvement. I want it to be a surprise for Harry."

"Yes, my Lord. Cissa cannot keep a secret from that boy to save her life. She loves him like a birth son. We are lucky to have him in our lives."

"Yes, yes we are Lucius. You are both dismissed. And remember, not a word to the boys."

Lucius and Severus stood from their seats and bowed to their Lord. "Yes, my Lord." They said in unison and turned to leave the room.

Dumbledore paced in his study. He had received a notice from Severus that morning announcing his resignation. He had destroyed half of his trinkets in a fit after reading the letter. Not only had Severus resigned, but he had already cleared his rooms. He left no forwarding address and when Dumbledore tried to firecall Spinner's End he was met with a closed connection. He was under the impression that Severus spent his holidays at the home in Cokeworth.

Dumbledore pulled down a battered tome from one of the shelves behind his desk. He flipped to the appropriate page and memorised the spell within.

"Invenis eum qui induit stigma obscura, Severus Snape." (Find me one with the Dark Mark, Severus Snape.)

"I will find you, Severus, and when I do, you will regret the decision to leave my side."


	6. No More Lies

**Chapter 6**

**No More Lies**

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites or has followed it. I appreciate every one of you. I wanted to include the Ball in this chapter. However, RL gets in the way and I have started working again after almost a year and a half of being very sick. I would like to thank my occasional beta HecatesKiss for her skills this week. I appreciate all of the help. Some of the ideas in this story are not mine, they came from her. I appreciate the lending of her brain. I hope I have used it well. Do enjoy! OH! I should apologise in advance if anyone wants to claw their eyes out or throw up after reading the first part of this chapter.

*August 4th

Dumbledore called the meeting of the Order opened. He glanced around the table, not happy with the outcome. Only about half of the Order was present. The loyal had shown up: Mad-Eye, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur, Molly, and Bill, McGonagall, Flitwick, Madams Pomfrey and Sprout, as well as Professor Sinistra. He saw that Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle had decided to come. Then there were the few that didn't make to every meeting: Arabella Figg- Harry's old neighbour, Emmeline Vance, The Abbotts- Leon and Phaedra, as well as Hestia Jones and Hagrid. Dumbledore was unhappy because Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were missing from the rolls. Severus, he figured, would be hard pressed to show up. He didn't know where the man had run off to, but he would figure that out. Remus, on the other hand, that was a surprise. The last time Dumbledore had spoken spoke to Remus he was all for trying to find Harry. He figured that maybe that was where Remus was. He knew that Remus would move Heaven and Earth to try to find the boy.

The Order meetings were still being held in an abandoned classroom at Hogwarts. Since Sirius Black had kicked them out of Grimmauld Place in his will, they had found no other suitable location that was secure. Dumbledore had wanted to put a Fidelius on the Burrow, but Arthur had blocked all efforts. He had even gone as far as barring Molly access to the home while he was away.

The Order members present were all speaking softly between themselves. Dumbledore heard snippets regarding Harry's disappearance from Hestia and Mad-Eye. Arthur and Bill were discussing Molly and the relationship he had with her. Dumbledore was offended by this. There was no relationship between him and Molly. He was using her to gain insider information on Harry and his dealings during the summer months. Dumbledore knew that Harry looked at the Weasleys like family. Molly was a means to an end. However, the sex was nice, so he figured he would keep her around a while longer.

He took a breath and slowly rapped his wand on the table to call for order. "Thank you all for coming today." He glanced around the table and saw that all eyes were on him. "I hereby convene this meeting of The Order of the Phoenix, Sunday 4 August, 1996. On the docket for discussion today are the following items: The defection of Severus Snape (at this, several members of the Order gasped) to the Dark Lord Voldemort's side, the whereabouts of Remus Lupin, a motion to increase the number of Auror patrols searching for Harry Potter, the Werewolf Law currently in front of the Wizengamot, the concern over a decrease in population amongst incoming 6th Year students, and Voldemort and his agenda. Elphias, would you start?"

"Thank you, Albus." Elphias Doge cleared his throat as he adjusted his aubergine robes. "There is currently a law in front of the Wizengamot regarding Werewolves and other so called 'Creatures of the Night' such as Vampires. The Minister himself brought this bill forward. He has garnered much support in committee over the bill. However, we cannot let it pass. This bill gives equal status in the eyes of the law to Werewolves. It would allow them to hold a respectable job, have and adopt children, and own property. The law would require that the Ministry make the Wolfsbane Potion available to every Werewolf requesting, regardless of status or ability to pay. It requires that the Ministry provide 'safe houses' for transformations during the full moon. The bill also requires the establishment of 'blood banks' and other means to assist in the feeding of Vampires, such as 'donor houses' and donor registry. It asks for language to be written to allow the old ways of blood binding a donor and life forfeiture contracts."

The Order members that sat around the transfigured table were speechless. Most understood that at face value the law sounded beneficial for all parties. However, they all saw beneath the Ministers hand at his ploy. He was gathering up allies for the Dark Lord. He would lure them in with false promises of better jobs and less discrimination, only to pounce when they weren't looking.

"We need to speak with all of our friends in the Wizengamot and the community to block this bill." Molly interrupted. "I for one think this bill is a bad idea. People like Lupin need to be shown their place in this world. It is not around children. I have always thought he was a bad influence around Harry. He is probably the one to put the idea that my little Ginny was doing illegal things into Black's head." Molly bristled in seeming righteous indignation, pointedly ignoring the glares that her son was giving her as she spoke. Only Arthur's hand on Bill's wrist held her oldest child's tongue and temper in check. She knew her words were a lie, but they didn't.

"I agree. You need to start speaking to everyone you know to drum up opposition for this bill." Dumbledore hoped they could convince enough people to vote the bill down. "Now, on to the business of Severus Snape. He sent a letter of resignation yesterday. He is no longer living in his home in Cokeworth. Has anyone heard anything regarding his whereabouts?"

The members of the Order turned and looked around; everyone shook their heads. No one had seen Severus for several days.

Dumbledore glanced around the room at the confused Order members. He brushed around a few of their minds and found that no one knew where Severus was. His spell hadn't worked so far. Either Severus was dead or behind very powerful wards. There was a chance that he was with the Dark Lord, but Dumbledore pushed that thought aside. Severus had turned his back on Voldemort years ago. He didn't believe that he would have gone willingly to the Dark Lord's side. Even if he was claiming that very thing aloud.

"Shall we move on then, Dumbledore? You wanted to me to speak on the Auror Patrols?" Kingsley Shacklebolt inquired as he deliberately avoided meeting the Headmaster's gaze. He was a smart man. He knew that if Harry had disappeared and not contacted Dumbledore that he didn't want to be found.

Dumbledore nodded his head and rapped the end of his wand on the table to get everyone's attention. "Kingsley, go ahead."

"Thank you, Albus. As you are all aware, the Aurors Squad have been patrolling major Wizarding areas in our search of Harry Potter. We have employed many techniques, including using a device that monitors for Harry's magical signature. So far, we have come up empty handed. The devices are being used in Diagon Alley and in Hogsmeade. I propose that we extend our search outside of the UK. We are working on the Ministry in France to allow our Aurors to search Paris and Lyon. We have no Intel regarding Harry's whereabouts; however, we feel that since there have been no sightings in the UK, we should extend our hand. I do not recommend adding to any Aurors here as we are stretched thin in the UK right now."

"We need to find him! He is the only one who can kill You-Know-Who! What gives him the right to run away and be selfish? He is supposed to fall in love and marry my Ginny!"

"Molly," Arthur began, a look of disdain in his eyes, "Harry is not going to marry Ginny. She is jail for attempted line theft, Madam. Will you ever learn? Let him have a life already. Merlin knows he hasn't been allowed." Arthur stood up abruptly, pushing himself from the table. "You know what? That's it. I'm tired of this. Molly? You have until 6 pm today to remove all of your items from the Burrow. You will then be barred from the premises. Dumbledore? I am done with your precious _Order_. Consider this my resignation. I'll take my chances on my own." Arthur then started for the door, leaving a sputtering Molly in his wake.

"Arthur- You can't just walk away! We won't be able to protect you!" Dumbledore spat at Arthur's back.

Arthur turned and gave one last look of utter loathing to at the Headmaster. "Have fun _fucking_ my wife, Albus. She's used up anyway." Arthur walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

There was silence for one full minute, then the room exploded in a cacophony of shouts and accusations. Molly put her head in her hands and started to cry, Kingsley stared at the door, shaking his head slightly, unable to string together a coherent thought. Bill looked at the woman that had borne him with disgust twisting his features; he quickly stood, and without a word followed his father.

Dumbledore stood in silence for a few minutes then gathering his latent magic shot a silencing spell over the occupants of the room. "SILENCE!" Everyone sat down. "While it is unfortunate that the Weasley men have left us, we do have other business to attend to. The next order on the docket is the decrease in enrolment amongst the 6th year class. We have officially lost almost all of the Slytherin class. Over the past three days, I have received owls from the following families stating they were pulling _only_ their 6th years: Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, and Nott. This leaves two students in the class. Has _anyone_ heard _anything_ regarding the sudden pull of these students? Emmeline? Isn't Demetria Greengrass your cousin? Have you spoken to her recently?"

Emmeline turned toward Dumbledore with a confused look on her face. "And just why would I have spoken to my cousin? I'm a _Vance_, and a Blood Traitor at that. Demi is a Death Eater, rumoured to be in You-Know-Who's Inner Circle, 4th Hand of the Dark Lord and one of his most honoured. What makes you think she would tell me why she pulled Daphne?"

Dumbledore sputtered. He had not thought that Lady Greengrass was so far entrenched with Voldemort that she had quit speaking to her own flesh and blood. "Well- I-"

Emmeline glared at Dumbledore pointedly, one eyebrow winging up in pointed echo of his absent Potion's Master.

"Forgive me Emmeline; I know how close you two used to be... I... had thought... You must speak to the family members that she does. Be covert. Find out exactly why she pulled Daphne but not Astoria. There must be a reason." Dumbledore privately chastised himself for the blunder. He knew that he had to be the strong, fearless leader of the Light.

"Of course, Albus. I will speak to my mother and see if she had any information. Demi does take tea with her occasionally in the Lady's Circle. I, of course am not invited, however, my mother and I are on speaking terms. I do know that Lady Malfoy attends the Circle from time to time. I shall ask if she has spoken regarding Draco. Lady Parkinson attends as well so we may be able to get Intel on most of the Slytherin children."

"Thank you. Now on to our next order of business, Remus Lupin. He is missing. He disappeared without a trace on Privet Drive the night before last. All attempts to reach him have come up empty. Jones? Abbott? Any news?"

Hestia Jones spoke up first. "I have not heard anything from Remus, no. I do know that he was distraught regarding Harry's sudden disappearance. He could have gone anywhere."

"Albus, you were at Black's will reading, did he leave Lupin any property? Could he have gone there?" Leon Abbott was on friendly terms with Remus; however, he was just as much in the dark as the Headmaster regarding the werewolf's whereabouts.

"Sirius left him a cottage on the seaside in Wales. Would anyone happen to know where that might be?" Dumbledore was concerned that the property had been purchased after Sirius escaped Azkaban. If that was the case, they may never be able to track it down as Sirius used many aliases to do business.

There were murmurs of 'no's all around the room. Dumbledore sighed, his eyes lost their twinkle. He figured then that they would have to wait until Remus showed himself.

"Our last order of business is Voldemort. He has been lying low lately. Without a spy in our ranks, I am afraid that we are no longer privy to his plans. I will need a volunteer to infiltrate the Death Eaters. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, keep an eye out for an Auror for us to use. We will induct him in the Order and send him into the Death Eater ranks to be our new spy."

~~..~~..~~..~~

Remus sat stiffly in his chair at the cottage in Glasgow, Scotland. It was ten minutes to four and Remus attempted to wait patiently for his cub. He looked around the room trying to blink the tears out of his eyes. He knew why Harry had chosen this place to meet. The Order was unaware that he and Sirius had taken Harry there on Holiday last year.

He could picture Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, him and Harry fighting _again_ about whether the Falcons were going to win the cup this year. Sirius was a fan of the Falcons even with their mediocre Chasers. Harry was a Puddle U fan through and through. Not many people knew this since Harry's best friend was a Chuddly Canon's fan, but Harry couldn't support a team that blinded you with their uniforms.

Remus blinked back more tears, thinking back to the morning they left. Sirius sat at the table, eating scrambled eggs and bacon that Harry had insisted on cooking. He had hidden a present in Harry's luggage that morning. Sirius had insisted that Harry have a new watch. He knew Harry's had stopped working in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament 4th year. Harry had never bothered to replace it. Sirius had meant for him to have it when he started Hogwarts. He had purchased it the day after Harry was born. In the Black family it was customary to give your First Borne son and Heir a platinum wristwatch for their 11th birthday. Remus knew that Harry had cried when he found that watch. Hermione had written him and Sirius a letter.

Remus startled from his thoughts as the wards around the cottage trembled. Remus wiped the few tears that fell on his cheeks and plastered a smile on his face. He made sure that the contract he signed was on the table next to him. He felt the presence of four wizards breach the inner wards.

Severus strode into the front room, and nodded to Remus. He stood off to Remus' left side slightly. Harry and Draco stepped into the room next, Draco standing slightly to Remus' right. Harry approached Remus as he stood and embraced the wolf.

"I missed you, Remy. I love you." Harry started to cry lightly. He peppered Remus' face with little kisses. "Oh how I missed you."

Remus held Harry at arm's length, checking his cub over making sure he wasn't injured. "Are you okay? Where are you staying? Are you with Draco? Severus?"

Harry started to laugh. "Remus, I am fine. Yes, I am staying with Draco and Severus as well as your new employer. I am well protected, I promise."

"Well, where is he? I know that four wizards came through the wards…"

"Remus… You'd better sit down. Please…"

Remus sat back down in his chair, a quizzical look on his face. He watched as Harry moved to stand by Draco. He followed Harry's line of sight to the open doorway just as a tall wizard in black robes walked through the door. Remus couldn't see his face; the hood was pulled over his eyes.

Draco and Severus both slightly bowed their heads as the man entered the room. Remus watched as the man lower his hood to speak.

"Remus Lupin…" The Dark Lord intoned as he lowered his hood.

Remus gasped as the Dark Lord's snake-like visage was exposed. He started to rise from his chair when Severus muttered a sticking charm and a Silencio at the wolf.

"Severus, would you go make a pot of tea for our friend here?" Marvolo stared at Remus; his eyes briefly darted to the signed contract on the table.

"Of course, My Lord." Severus bowed briefly to the Dark Lord and backed up a pace before turning and walking out the door, leaving Remus bound to the chair. Remus stared frantically at Voldemort, heart in his throat.

The Dark Lord lifted the silencing charm on the wolf. He knew Remus wanted to confront him.

"Harry? Run! Touch my _cub_ and Dark Lord or not, I will rip your fucking heart out you bastard!"

"Remus, calm down. He's not here to attack you; he's here to hire you. I promise all will be explained." Harry walked toward Remus giving him the opportunity for the wolf to smell him.

Remus took a deep breath of his cub's scent. He smelled calm, peaceful even. Remus also smelled arousal on his cub. He took another breath and smelled the magic swirling around Harry. It smelled of chocolate. Moony whimpered at the smell of Sirius. He calmed down dramatically after smelling Harry. "Okay… I'll listen."

Marvolo conjured a high back chair and set down directly in front of Remus. He then conjured chairs for Draco and Harry, with Harry's next to his. Severus brought out tea service for five and set it on the table in front of the Dark Lord.

"My Lord…" Severus began as he sat in the chair at Remus' side. He picked up the contract from the table and presented it to Marvolo. 'His contract."

"Thank you, Severus. I am quite capable." Marvolo looked Remus over. "Mr Lupin. You look as though you have seen better days. Are you sure that you are in the right _health_ to be teaching my students?"

Remus whimpered slightly, then remembered Harry's- his cub's scent. Harry was obviously comfortable around Voldemort. He knew that if he wanted the whole story, he had to play along. "I have seen better days, um your Lordship." At this Harry started laughing. He only stopped when Draco punched him in the arm. "The wolf fights me every moon. I fear that I will lose the battle soon." Remus had put his head down as he said the last sentence. He was worried. His transformations had become more painful since Sirius' death. He didn't know how many more moon cycles he would last.

"Remus," The Dark Lord whispered. "I can help you. Please, for Harry, let me help you…" Marvolo didn't know what had come over him. He never begged; never plead with someone for anything. Harry was messing with him.

Remus was speechless. He had been told on numerous occasions that the Dark Lord was incapable of human interaction. He nodded his head, ashamed that he let his health become so bad the last few months. Remus looked to Harry and saw the wide smile on Harry's face. He straightened up, smoothed down the wrinkles of his robe, and took a deep breath. "I'm ready for whatever you need to tell me."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and began his story. He told Remus all about the abuse that started when he was little. All of the punches, kicks, broken bones, all of the times that Harry had been locked outside in the winter, the times he had been starved. He told Remus about the times he contemplated suicide. He explained the manipulations of the Headmaster, the times the school rallied against him. The loss of Cedric after the third task. He then went into 5th year, the Department of Mysteries, and the loss of Sirius, the despair he felt for a month after, the letter to Dumbledore, his uncle's renewed beatings, and Dumbledore's response. He finally got to the letters to Marvolo, the help he received, and then his almost death and subsequent rescue.

Remus sat frozen throughout Harry's monotone explanations. His wolf was baying for blood on the inside, throwing itself against mental walls, aching to hunt down and destroy that which had dared to harm his cub. _His cub_. Remus' gaze swung to the Dark Lord Voldemort as the man made a small noise in the back of his throat. He was shaking on the outside, unable to control himself while Harry spoke.

"Oh, Harry…" Remus jumped from his seat and grabbed his cub. He squeezed him tight to his chest, never wanting to let go.

The Dark Lord cleared his throat. "Remus… Harry is okay. He is with us and protected." Marvolo stood and approached Remus and Harry. He extended his hand. "Remus?"

Remus looked at Harry. He could tell that Harry was safe and loved in the Dark Lord's company. He wanted to keep Harry safe, he knew, however, that Harry needed protection that he couldn't give him. Protection that the Dark Lord could.

"My Lord." Remus walked toward the Dark Lord and grasped his hand. He gave a half bow and stuttered.

"Now, Remus. No need to stand on ceremony. Call me Marvolo. I am Lord Marvolo Gaunt, last in the line of the Gaunts, descendants of the great Salazar Slytherin himself." The Dark Lord pumped Remus' hand twice, then released. "Shall we?"

Remus nodded, gathered his bag, and headed to the apparition point outside of the wards.

Marvolo turned and smiled at Harry. He knew his job was done.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Lucius stood on the dais in front of the gathered Inner Circle. There were a few added members that evening. He noticed that Gilbert Crabbe and Cuthbert Goyle were in attendance as well. Lucius figured then that the meeting had something to do with schooling for the 6th year students. He also saw Magnus and Gisela Bulstrode. He had only met the Bulstrode's once before. They may be pureblooded, but they were not in the same social circle as the Malfoys.

The Inner Circle Death Eaters went smoothly to their knees as the Dark Lord entered the room in his snake-like visage. Lucius momentarily wondered if he would reveal his _true_ appearance before the Ball. Lucius and Severus bowed their heads respectfully as their Lord stepped to his place.

"My most _loyal_ followers. Rise." The Death Eaters rose quickly, none wanting to displease their Lord. "I am assured that you have all removed your 6th year children from Hogwarts?"

The Death Eaters murmured in assent.

"Good. We have much to discuss." Voldemort sat in his throne, Severus on his left, Lucius on his right. "We have officially secured all of the Instructors for the year. I will teach your children Duelling, Dark Arts, and Ritual Magic. Severus will be teaching Potions. Remus Lupin, who I am sure you are all aware taught your children in their 3rd year, will teach Defence. Magdalen Rosier, who comes highly recommended by Severus, will instruct Arithmancy. Fletcher Blishwick will teach Runes. Prudence Carrow, mother of Amycus and Alecto, will teach Herbology. We have the esteemed Transfiguration Master, Didby Montague. Warren Flint will instruct charms, and Ceres Black, Narcissa's aunt will be the Astronomy Instructor. Narcissa will be instructing Lord Potter-Black in Wizarding Customs and Traditions and she is the co-Instructor for the mandatory Dancing class being held twice a week. I have also secured the famed concert cellist Selena Belby. Your children will all be required to study at least one musical instrument. Those that have had instruction may continue on their chosen form, or may learn another. I do recommend string instruments. They assist with wand movements."

"My Lord? Why are the children being made to take dance? Gregory took years of dance before school." Goyle ducked his head after he asked his question, wary that the Cruciatus would be used.

"_Crucio_." The Dark Lord despised insolence. He withdrew the curse after twenty seconds. "Goyle, one would think you were born _stupid_. Do you dare question me?"

Cuthbert Goyle picked himself off the floor, wiping the blood off his nose as his legs shook. "No, My Lord. Sorry, my Lord." He reminded Voldemort of Wormtail, the simpering fool.

"Do not forget it." The Dark Lord did not want to have to Crucio his Inner Circle. He did when warranted, however. "Crabbe, Goyle, you may leave. I do not want to see your faces again until I request."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and prostrated themselves before their Lord. They then stood and left the room.

"Magnus? Demetria? Your children will be Marked on the first full moon of September. The ritual will take place at Riddle Manor. I have decided not to Mark the children the traditional way. If you have any questions please see Lucius or Narcissa. Draco was marked this summer. Nott? Theo will be Marked on the first of October along with the Zabini Heir. Dagobert? I will be Marking Miss Parkinson after the Ball tomorrow evening. You are aware of the requirements. See that they are done."

The Death Eaters mentioned nodded their heads and lightly bowed.

"You are dismissed." Voldemort watched as the Death Eaters left the room. "Bella, Rodolphus? Approach please." Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange approached the dais. "Rodolphus? How is Bella's therapy progressing?"

Rodolphus half bowed to his Lord. "Her therapy is progressing well. The Mind Healer Grant feels that she will make quick progress. Demetria's sister, Persephone is assisting. I am impressed with Healer Grant's approach. Bella is swiftly becoming her old self. I am optimistic that within a few months she will well enough to meet the child."

Voldemort nodded. "I have no doubt that you two will make excellent parents. Continue with the schedule set forth by Healer Grant. Inform me of any important milestones. You are dismissed."

Bella stepped forward and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robe, turned and walked out of the room without saying a word. Rodolphus shook his head lightly with a small smile at her gesture he bowed low to his Lord and followed moments later.

"Avery, Nott, Mulciber… Approach." The three Senior Death Eaters approached the dais for instruction. "There will be a raid on the 18th. The town of Barmouth, in the county of Gwynedd, in North-Western Wales has three Mudblood children I want. Kill the parents. Bring the children here. Narcissa will take custody upon arrival. Pick a team of ten. Severus will sit this one out. Think about including Trevan Morgan. Rumour has it the Light will court him for a spy. He is not Marked and will never be. Let this be his test. Report to me no later than the 15th with your team list. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Lord." The three intoned before leaving the room.

"Rookwood, Yaxley, Rosier… Approach. Rookwood? Contact Ledric Travers. Compile a list of all Magical Children born in Britain. We will retrieve Every. Single. Mudblood born in this country. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." Rookwood answered as he knelt before Voldemort. "I will go straight away."

"See that you do, Rookwood. You are dismissed." The Dark Lord turned toward Evan Rosier and Charles Yaxley. "Gentlemen. Continue with your current mission. The Bulgarians must see our way. They are Dark Wizards. They will bow. You are dismissed."

The two men bowed and nodded to Lucius as they left the room.

Voldemort morphed back into his Marvolo persona. He turned to the remaining Death Eaters in the room with a small, pleasant smile. "Lucius, Severus, Narcissa? Shall we retire to my sitting room? I believe we have a ball to discuss."

**A/N:** I know that Emmeline Vance is probably not related to the Greengrass Family. However, for the sake of this story and the DCH 'Verse, lots of people are related who probably aren't in Canon. So, for the sake of this story, Demetria is the oldest of 2 girls. Persephone is her baby sister. Their mother is the older sister of Emmeline Vance's. The Greengrass Family is different in the Wizarding world as the oldest girl inherits the title of Lady and her husband takes her name. The other girls take their husbands names upon marriage.


	7. In Trusted Arms

**Chapter 7**

**In Trusted Arms**

**A/N: **Thanks go out to my beta for this chapter, HecatesKiss. I would also like to state that I know that in Part I, Masselin gave Lucius and Narcissa a bottle of 1922 Le Serre. However, I wanted to make Masselin a member of a famous winemaker's family and I could not find any information on Le Serre's maker. Therefore, the wine Masselin gave Luce and Cissy will be changed to a 1977 Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru. Henri Jayer was a real winemaker who died in 2006 of prostate cancer. His final vintage, a 2001, has been known to fetch over a thousand US dollars a bottle (approximately €741).

*August 5th

Harry stood next to the mirror in Draco's room at Malfoy Manor smoothing the non-existent wrinkles on the front of his green robes for what Draco thought was the hundredth time.

"Harry… You look fine. Calm down." Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. "Sweetheart, I love you. I think you look dashing, phenomenal, handsome…"

Harry swatted Draco in the shoulder, as he laughed and shook his head lightly. "Thank you, Draco. I guess I am just nervous. This is my first Ball."

"Harry, did you not attend the Yule Ball in 4th year?"

"Draco, I hardly think that counts. I did one dance and sat out the rest of the Ball. I didn't want to be there, let alone with a girl. The one person I wanted to be with was enjoying his time with another. I watched you all night, you know."

Draco took in Harry's appearance from across the room. Harry wore the dress robes Narcissa ordered. They were emerald green with silver trim. Handsomely tailored, they fit Harry like a second skin. Draco's robes were in reverse of Harry's. Narcissa felt that the robes brought out the boys' eyes. Narcissa had taken Harry to her stylist and was finally able to tame his hair. Draco stalked across the room, stopping just behind Harry at the mirror. He wrapped his hands around Harry's slim waist and placed his head on his shoulder.

"I watched you all night too." Draco murmured and placed a light kiss on Harry's neck. "I wanted nothing more than to lead you in the first dance. To show everyone that I was proud of you. To show you how much I loved you." Draco kissed Harry lightly again, this time on the cheek. "We sure messed up, didn't we?"

"If I could go back, Draco, I would. I would have accepted your hand that day on the train. I would have let the hat sort me into Slytherin; I would have told you how I felt a long time ago. But, if wishes were fishes…"

Draco looked at Harry incredulously in the mirror. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Muggle saying, love. Just know I would go back in a heartbeat. I love you. Nothing could change that. I have for a while now. It's all because of you that I knew I was gay. I looked at girls around me and couldn't see the appeal. That kiss with Cho was a fluke. I thought I would see what it was like to kiss an attractive girl." Harry shuddered. "It was so wet, so gross. I knew for sure then that girls did nothing for me. Not that I really ever doubted, but since I had never had a relationship with anyone before… Well, the only person I ever felt anything for was you. I didn't know if it was an obsession with you or something else."

"Harry… You're digging yourself a hole you won't be able to climb out of." Draco laughed lightly. "I know you are gay. You like to suck cock too much. And, remember that I have been in love with you since I was eleven. The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to make you mine. Then, I just wanted to keep you. I knew you were special and I didn't even know then that you were Harry _Bloody_ Potter. Now, I wouldn't give you up for all the gold in the world. You're mine, Harry James Potter-Black. All mine."

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and sighed lightly. "Draco, we need to talk…" Harry had been dreading the topic of Marvolo. He loved Draco, but the feelings that he was experiencing toward Marvolo were confusing him. Harry pulled himself from Draco's arm and turned to face him. "Draco…"

"No, Harry. I know what you are thinking." Draco grabbed Harry's hands and threaded their fingers together. "Marvolo wanted me to talk to you. Now is not the time though. I know that you are having conflicting feelings. It's okay Harry." Draco soothed as he watched Harry's face go from pensive to dejected and then became optimistic.

"I know." Draco pulled Harry closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. "He wants you, Harry. Maybe not as strong as I do, but the start of deep feelings are there. He is nervous about approaching you, so he came to me. At first, I was worried he would take you away from me… But, he won't. I promise." Draco kissed Harry lightly on the neck, taking a breath laden with the scent that was uniquely Harry. "No one will take you away from me." He murmured.

Harry sighed. He was glad that Draco knew what he was going through, but worried that he was betraying him. Harry liked Marvolo. The man was intoxicating. The fact that Draco knew and was okay with it was not lost on Harry.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you."

"…"

"Draco?" Harry pulled back slightly from Draco's grasp. "Draco? Hello?"

"Sorry, Harry. I love you too. I was miles away. I was thinking about the Ball. There are going to be people there." Draco suddenly started to panic, his heart raced, his palms were sweaty, and his eyes darted back and forth across the room.

"Draco, love, calm down. It's okay. Of course there will be people there. It's the Minister's Ball." Harry pulled Draco closer. "Please, calm down, love. Please. You are making me nervous." Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's arms. "I love you. What's really wrong?"

Draco took a deep breath, fighting down the fine tremor that rippled through him. "There will be _people_ there, Harry. You disappeared without a trace. No one knows where you are. The Wizarding world is going to know that you are with the Malfoy's now. What are people going to think? I know that Father is Minister now, but that hasn't stopped people from cursing the Malfoy name."

"Draco, love… We will be fine. I don't care who sees me. Dumbledore could show for all I care. I am an adult in the Wizarding world and a Lord twice over at that. Dumbledore can't touch me. No one can touch me, Draco. I won't let them, you won't let them, and it seems like Marvolo won't let them either." Harry smiled softly and kissed Draco chastely. "We should finish getting ready before we don't show up at all."

Draco kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. "You're right, as usual. Besides, I may start something you can't finish." Harry slapped Draco on the arse before unthreading his hands from behind him. "I love you, Harry. I hope that later on I can show you exactly how much I love you."

"Prat. Come on now, before your mum comes up to find us." Harry took one last glance in the mirror before starting toward the door and to his doom.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Draco and Harry made their way down the grand staircase toward the entranceway of the Manor, Draco with one hand at the crook of Harry's left arm. Harry was nervous. It wasn't just that this was his official _coming out_, but that he had to dance with Draco. It all came back to that for Harry. He could handle the stares, the snide comments made behind his back, but if he faltered in front of all of those people…

Draco turned his head and saw the expression on Harry's face. He wanted to laugh at the slightly too wide eyes and the way he was nibbling on that kissable bottom lip. He looked as if he was going to throw up or laugh, maybe even a combination of the two. He also looked as if he was going to turn around and run away. He tightened his grip at Harry's elbow. Draco could understand where Harry came from; he was just as nervous to greet all of the people invited to the Minister's Ball. The pride he had that Harry was on his arm was more important to him then the nervousness he felt.

"Harry, honey, its okay. Just breath." Draco said as he shifted his hand, twining their fingers together. He squeezed Harry's hand lightly, pushing a feeling of love and the feeling of calm through the link in their fingers. Draco didn't know if Harry could feel the magic, but he pretended that his love would have.

"Thank you, Draco. I shouldn't be this nervous, but, well…" Harry clenched Draco's hand as if he would drown in the deep dark ocean without it. "I'll be fine. I just need to get this over with."

Draco's face lit in a half smile. "There is Mother. Ready to face the world?"

Harry just nodded as they walked toward Narcissa.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry felt as if hours had passed as they stood greeting Lucius' guests. Harry had shaken more hands that evening then he thought possible. Most of the guests were surprised to see him at the Ball, let alone on the arm of a Malfoy. Narcissa stood by his right side, whispering the names of guests in Harry's ear to allow him to greet them appropriately. Lucius and Severus were flanking Draco, presenting a unified front. Draco had provided Harry with a wineglass of grape juice moments before they greeted the last couple to enter the room. Harry smiled at the thought of Draco protecting him. He knew that Harry had never had wine and didn't want him to appear uneducated about Pureblood ways. As a Lord, Harry was required to dance with the other Pureblood witches and wizards. This meant knowing their traditions and the etiquette. Harry had only started with his lessons. No one looking at Harry would be able to guess that he was drinking juice and not wine. Draco had the House Elf in charge hand a glass to each of the Malfoys and Harry.

"It's time, love." Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Draco purring in his left ear. Harry blushed at the endearment. He extended his crooked arm to Draco and started toward the ballroom.

"Heir Malfoy and his escort, Lord Potter-Black." The Head Elf, Gypsy intoned as Draco and Harry stepped through the archway into the ballroom. The majority of the inhabitants of the room turned to look at the two young gentlemen that entered the room. Draco subtly guided Harry toward their predetermined spot near the orchestra pit by adding a bit more pressure to his elbow.

"Lady Black and her escort, Lord Gaunt."

As Narcissa and Marvolo entered the room, a hush fell over the gathered. Marvolo's magic rolled off him in waves. Harry had never felt like he did at that moment. He felt invigorated, heady even from the touch of Marvolo on his skin. The man was nowhere near Harry and yet it felt as if his entire body was pressed against the wizards. Harry shook his head to rid himself of the feeling as Draco chuckled lightly under his breath from Harry's side.

"You felt it too, love? I see what he does for you. You want him, don't you?" Draco whispered running his nose faintly across the shell of Harry's ear. Draco felt Harry's skin heat at his words.

"Draco-"

"Hush. Not now. He will want to dance with you, I hope that you won't look like that the entire time," Draco teased.

"Lord Prince and his escort, Minister Lucius Malfoy"

Draco stood tall at the mention of his fathers' names. He was proud of everything Lucius had done to redeem himself in the eyes of the Wizarding world. He was happy for his father as well. He appeared ten years younger now that he had Severus by his side in public. Lucius looked every part the Minister in the silver silk formal robe draped over his lean figure. He appeared taller than normal too, as though he was above every wizard and witch in the room. Severus looked younger as well. He took care of his appearance now. Gone was the greasy, lank hair and severe black robes. He had a healthy glow in his skin, accentuated by the dark blue velvet robe he was wearing. The lines on his face were gone as well as the stains on his elegant fingers.

"Thank you all for coming this evening. I look forward to speaking with each of you. I may be Minister now, but I promise that I will be approachable to any witch or wizard that wishes for an audience. I would like to turn your attention to the dance floor now as my Son and Heir and his escort lead the first dance."

There was a polite smattering of applause as Harry lead Draco to the dance floor. They assumed the opening position of the Viennese Waltz while they waited for Lucius and Severus to join. Harry signalled the orchestra to begin and they took off across the floor.

Harry had never felt so nervous in his life. He also felt elated as he effortlessly guided Draco through the complicated motions of the dance. Step after step, dip and twirl, he led Draco around the dance floor, his eyes never leaving the grey in front of him. Harry let the music sweep him to another place, the world dissolving around them. There was only Harry and Draco, no one else mattered. They stepped and swayed, never losing the beat of the song, around and around the dance floor. Harry felt drunk in the presence of the one he loved heart and soul. He never wanted to leave this place. Magic moved with them, swirling around the two as they continued the dance.

Eventually, the music slowed and Harry slipped back into reality. As the dance ended, an almost deafening applause broke out from the crowd gathered around the floor. Harry chastely kissed Draco on the lips and bowed slightly. He turned toward Narcissa, narrowing his eyes as he took in her expression. Narcissa appeared stunned. Harry couldn't figure out why. He hadn't messed the dance with Draco up, so why was she staring at him as if he was naked?

Harry approached Narcissa with caution, one hand settled in Draco's lower back, tracing nervously up and down. "Lady Black? Do I have egg on my face?"

Narcissa laughed lightly as she took Harry's extended arm. Draco smiled at his mother and excused himself with a slight murmur. Narcissa and Harry walked toward Marvolo and Lucius. "No, Harry. I am in awe. As is the rest of the crowd. Five hundred people, Harry. You had five hundred pairs of eyes on you the entire time. No one spoke. You should have seen yourself lead Draco. Words cannot describe it. I have never seen two people that in tune with each other, Harry. It was, well, it was magical. Lucius stopped halfway through dipping Sev. Even they couldn't keep their eyes off you and Draco."

Harry nodded to Lucius and Marvolo and released Narcissa's arm.

"I am impressed, Harrison. Even I could feel the magic around the two of you on the floor." Marvolo grinned as he approached Harry. "I do hope that we can feel that magic later."

Harry blushed at the insinuation Marvolo made. "I- Well, that is to say-"

Narcissa glared at Marvolo for causing Harry discomfort. "Lord Gaunt, I do believe that you have a public to greet. Leave Harry alone. He is uncomfortable as it is, he doesn't need you making it worse."

"As you wish, Lady Black. Harry. Lucius." Marvolo bowed low at each of the men and made his way around the crowd.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Well, if that wasn't awkward."

"Marvolo tends to not know how to keep quiet, Harry. He is very driven and when he wants something, he stops at nothing until it is his. I do not believe he looks at you as a prize, however, I do know that he desires you. He has spent many hours with Draco speaking of you." Harry bristled at the thought of Draco being alone with Marvolo. "He wishes to get to know you Harry. Draco has been keeping him in line. If Marvolo had his way, he would take you by conquest. He does know of your love for Draco, and that is keeping him reasonable." Lucius knew that Harry needed to hear this. He could not rely on Draco to inform Harry of the Dark Lords intentions.

"Thank you for the candid words, Lucius. Draco has spoken about their meetings, but not with any detail."

"Come Harry. Let us go mingle with the heathens, those not worthy to even walk in our shadows." Lucius laughed as he steered Harry toward his first unsuspecting victim.

~~..~~..~~..~~

"Lord Potter-Black, may I introduce Lord Dagobert Parkinson, Advisor to the Minister for Magic and a close friend." Harry extended his hand toward the Lord, standing straighter.

"Lord Parkinson. It is a pleasure." Harry remained stoic, not backing down from the silent challenge Lucius had presented as he had introduced his friend.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Black. I have heard much about you. My daughter, Pansy, is in the same year as you in Hogwarts, correct?" Dagobert took Harry's hand and shook it twice before dropping his to his side.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Parkinson daughter. "She is, however, we are mere acquaintances. I do hope to develop a deeper relationship with her this coming school term. Draco tells me that the two of them are very close. I wish to make him happy, and if befriending his loyal ensures that, I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

"Of course. My Pansy is looking forward to the move into the Gaunt Manor. I hear the higher you go in the Manor the more opulent the space. Is it befitting of a Lord?" Dagobert smirked at Harry.

"Of course, Lord Parkinson."

"Please, call me Dagobert. Any ally of Lucius is an ally of mine."

Harry nodded at the suggestion. If the Parkinson Lord thought he would extend the pleasure he was sorely mistaken. "I do believe that there are others who would like a piece of my time, Dagobert. If you would excuse me?"

Lucius smirked at his friend from Harry's side. The gesture of the young Lord was not lost on him. Harry would make people earn his familiarity. He was becoming a fine Lord. Lucius led Harry to the next group waiting to speak with him, leaving Dagobert speechless in their wake.

"Lord Potter-Black, may I present to you Mr Roger Burke, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Mr Burke, Lord Potter-Black."

"Lord Black. It is a pleasure. I hear that you are the reason the werewolf bill is being heard by the Wizengamot tomorrow." Roger held his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry took Burke's hand and gave it a few shakes. "You flatter me, Mr Burke. I am sure you are aware that my godfather is a werewolf. He is just as much a wizard as you and I. His condition affects him one night out of the month. Why should he not be allowed to work, hold office, or sire children?" Harry's frustration increased the longer he spoke. "Werewolves have been hunted by the Ministry. It is time for us to put an end to the slaughter of the innocent. Not every werewolf hunts humans."

"Harry," Lucius began. "Roger is on your side. He believes in this bill. He assisted in writing it. I would not have given him the position I did if he wasn't on the side I wanted him to be on. He knows that this bill is important for Remus. It is important for him as well. His niece was infected with lycanthropy two years ago. She was five at the time. He wants her to be able to live in a society that doesn't judge her for her infliction, but rather on her merits."

Harry turned back toward Roger. "I apologise for my anger. Remus has been cast away his entire life. I only want what is best for him. He lost his partner and mate this spring. He wanted nothing more than to have cubs with the man he loved since he was a child, but the Ministry prevented him. He can't even adopt me. A great injustice has occurred. I do hope that we have enough votes tomorrow to start to erase the mistakes of our past. If you will excuse me?" Harry bowed slightly to the Department Head and grabbed Lucius' arm. He whispered, "Please, Lucius. Get me away from here. Find me someone to talk to where I won't cycle between wanting to cry and wanting to scream."

"Of course, Harry. I do believe I see Benedict Montague across the floor. He replaced Bagman as Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Will he do?"

Harry laughed as Lucius guided him across the ballroom. "He will do. I look forward to seeing what he can make of the post. Bagman was the disgrace of the Department when he left, was he not?"

"Of course he was, Harry. Gambling with the Goblins… No respectable wizard would be caught in that position. You will find Montague brash, but he is enthusiastic about the post. Here we are." Lucius cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other wizard. "Mr Montague, may I present Lord Potter-Black. Lord Black, Mr Benedict Montague, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, elder brother of Graham Montague of Slytherin House."

"Mr Montague, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Lord Black, I assure you, the pleasure is all mine. I must say you are a treat to watch on the pitch. Youngest Seeker in a century, correct?"

"So they say." Harry laughed lightly.

"I heard through the wire that you are a Puddle U fan. What do you make of their chances at the Cup this year?"

"Their chances are their own. They could use a better lead Chaser. Pettre is good, but not as good as Mettleborne. It is a shame that he took one too many bludgers to the head and had to retire at the end of the season last year."

Lucius shook his head laughing. He excused himself with a bow and went to find Severus. He knew that Harry could talk about Quidditch for hours. He was safe with Montague.

"I do think that Mettleborne was good, Lord Black, however, he couldn't lead his team to a Quidditch World Cup appearance, now could he?"

"Mr Montague, I do believe that Mettleborne could have lead his team to the World Cup if the Beater from the Canons hadn't decided to knock him from his broom thirty metres in the air in the second to last game of the season that year. They were playing for the same team! How a Canons player even got on the National team is beyond me, but I digress, they would have beaten Ireland and gone against Bulgaria instead."

"Please, Lord Black, call me Benedict."

"Please to meet you Benedict." Harry extended his hand. "Lord Harrison Potter-Black. But you may call me Harry."

A noise behind Harry startled him as Benedict shook his hand. Harry glanced back and spotted Lord Parkinson's eyes narrow and his jaw drop.

"Again, the pleasure is all mine, Harry. Have you thought of playing Professional Quidditch? I do hear you are quite good. Graham was even impressed. He said you once won a game in five minutes. Rumour has it you will be sitting your NEWT's in June…"

"Well, Benedict, you should know better than to blindly follow every rumour out there. I have considered playing after school; however, I do believe that there is a lifetime ban on me."

"What ban, Harry? Last I checked the records, no such ban existed. Any team would be happy to have you on their team. Just you wait, when they find out you are available, every team bar the Harpies will be beating down your door."

Harry laughed. "That is, if they can _find_ me."

"Too true, Harry. Too true. Well, I should take my leave. I see that the Lady Black is eyeing you up for a dance. You don't want to keep the Lady waiting, now do you?"

Harry glanced in the direction Benedict was looking. "No, I have seen Narcissa when she is kept waiting. I do not want to be on the wrong end of her wand. Benedict, it was a pleasure." Harry gave a slight bow to the other man.

"Harry, how many times do I need to say it? The pleasure was all mine." Benedict returned the bow and made his way across the floor to a beautiful witch in a burgundy robe.

~~..~~..~~..~~

"Lady Black? May I have this dance?" Harry bowed and held his hand out for Narcissa.

"Of course, Lord Black. It would be my pleasure to accompany the Head of my House in a dance."

"No need to stand on precedence, Narcissa. I am still Harry Potter."

"My Lord, you are more than just the Boy-Who-Lived." Narcissa began as Harry led her in the opening steps of a simple waltz. "You are my Lord, my future son-in-law, my friend. Harry, you mean the world to me and mine. It is an honour to be in your presence. Do not ever forget that."

"Narcissa, you flatter me, really you do. However much you want to honour me, I am honoured to be in the presence of such a stunning woman. Masselin is a very lucky man, even if he is French." Harry snickered. "He is a Jayer, correct? The famous wine making Jayer's?"

"Harry, I am impressed. Yes, he is a Jayer. Henri's grandson, to be exact. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"And, I as well. I do believe that it is my duty as Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black to either approve or deny betrothals in the family." Harry smirked. "Not that I will be telling you who you can or cannot marry anytime soon, Narcissa. Rest assured that if your dear Masselin wishes to Bond to you, I would not stop him. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Harry. I was happy with Lucius for over twenty years. I knew when we were betrothed that he was with Severus. He was my best friend then and he continues to be my best friend now."

"Of course, Narcissa, I didn't mean to presume…" The music stopped and Harry led Narcissa off the dance floor. "It was a pleasure, Lady Black."

"The pleasure was all mine, my Lord." Harry took Narcissa's hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She dropped gracefully into a full curtsey.

"Harrison?"

Harry turned to the velvety voice behind him. "Lord Gaunt…"

Marvolo smirked at the surprised look on Harry's face. He knew that Draco had warned him he would be requesting a dance, but it was nice to be able to shock the young Lord. "Harrison, might I have the honour of this dance?"

Harry stood still, bathed in the rich, heady power that danced in the air, deep like fine chocolate that was the Dark Lord's magic. It washed over Harry, calming his nerves, soothing his soul. There was no place Harry would rather be. He was drunk on the Dark Lord's presence. "Of course, my Lord. I would be honoured."

Harry took Marvolo's hand and allowed him to lead the pair onto the dance floor. Harry placed his hands on the Dark Lord's shoulders, intertwining his fingers behind his neck. Marvolo placed his hands on Harry's hips, gripping the fabric beneath long, pale, elegant fingers.

Harry swayed with Marvolo, the music and Marvolo's magic awash around him. Marvolo suddenly tightened his grip and Harry was transported to a place of pure magic. It was different then dancing with Draco. Draco's magic was like a shot of Firewhiskey. It was fierce and undulated with the beat if his heart. Marvolo's magic was smooth and very Dark, a velvety chocolate. It draped over Harry like a fine piece of silk. It was fluid and soft, but demanding. His magic could sooth away any worry or crush you underfoot like a bug. It was addicting. Harry couldn't get enough.

He leaned his head on Marvolo's shoulder, relishing in the feel of the magic as it swirled around his body. He was minutely aware of the guests around him. Harry knew that the only one who could feel Marvolo's magic was him. The Dark Lord had tight control over it. Harry glanced to his left and saw Draco inching ever closer to Harry and Marvolo. He was dancing with his mother. Harry saw the exact moment Draco felt Marvolo's magic. His eyes grew to the size of tea saucers and he sighed. Harry saw Draco falter for a split second as he became weak in the knees. He was glad that the magic affected Draco the same way.

The music stopped, all too suddenly for Harry's taste and he slowly untangled himself from the Dark Lord's grasp. "Lord Gaunt," Harry began, "it was a pleasure to dance with you. I do hope we can repeat the performance again?"

"Harrison," The Dark Lord purred, "name the time and place and I am all yours." Marvolo leaned in close to Harry's ear. "Just say the word…"

Marvolo straightened up, bowed politely toward Harry and Draco, and made his way off the dance floor.

Draco turned to Harry, a quizzical look on his face. "That was strange. I wonder why he keeps doing that to you. I told him tread lightly…"

"Draco, who knows. All I know is that I am bloody sick and tired of him winding me up and leaving me high and dry." Harry laughed. "Oh well, at least I have you."

"Harry! How dare you!" Draco swatted Harry in the arm. "I thought I meant more to you then just your stress reliever."

"Love, you mean the world to me. You _are_ my world. I would be lost without you. Besides, Marvolo may wind me up, but I only _release_ for you."

"Gentlemen," Narcissa interrupted, "I hate to interrupt, but Draco, didn't you say that the other children were going to meet you in your suite? You two should hurry up."

"Thank you, Mother, I had almost forgot. Harry, we should be going. Let the grown-ups do grown-up things while we mere _children_ go play." Draco threaded his fingers through Harrys. He pulled Harry from the dance floor toward the ballroom door.

"Oh, and Draco?" Narcissa called before lowering her voice. "You did not hear this from me, but your father has a bottle or two of Macallan Fine and Rare 1926. They are in the cabinet behind the portrait of your grandfather Abraxas. Do be a dear and share them amongst your friends. Circe knows your father and Severus don't need any more scotch."

"Yes, Mother. We will be sure to share. Come, Harry. We have a liquor cabinet to raid." Harry and Draco sauntered out of the ballroom hand in hand.


End file.
